


Werewolves and Dragons

by Arianwen44



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianwen44/pseuds/Arianwen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being different isn't always a burden. For Becca, being different is a blast! So when she's somehow thrown into the world of DragonHeart, being different never was this much fun. Yet she soon realizes that if she isn't brave, she could lose her life. Teaming up with Bowen, a knight of the Old Code. And Draco, a dragon, Becca realizes that you need more than just guts and sass to overcome your obstacles, and your enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Through Time

           A figure walked around a wide side-field as the sun went down, enjoying the cool breeze on her skin and through her honey blonde hair. She was about eighteen, her body small and round, only coming to about five feet in height. She was neither beautiful nor attractive, though that was her opinion of herself; really she had a fine-set face, smooth skin and gray-blue eyes framed by her short hair. The girl sighed as the wind ruffled her clothing, each breath of wind making her feel more at home out in the gathering dusk. Normally she would prefer to be at home with a cup of tea reading a good book, but tonight it was nice out and the air was cool with the coming fall. She couldn’t help but want to be outside on an evening like this, it was in her nature.

            She wandered for quite a while before she found a soft patch of grass to sit down in. The girl leaned back against the comfortable brush, and allowed her eyes to close for a small amount of time, relishing in the sound of the wind and the general quiet of the countryside as she dropped into a light sleep.

 

* * *

 

            She was suddenly interrupted from her snooze by a loud braying sound, something similar to the sound a donkey makes. She shot up in surprise, only to find herself lying in a field of wheat. The sound she had heard was of a mule, not a donkey, being pulled along a narrow pathway by a man in a funny hat, a dark robe and cloak, the mule was burdened by many scrolls and rolls of parchment. 

            “Where the hell am I?” She frowned at the funny-looking man and scratched her head, “did I really fall asleep here?” she stretched, having the idea of asking the man where she was, but he seemed quite busy at the moment fixing his robes before muttering quietly, he hadn’t seen her.

            _Hang on, ROBES? Who the hell wears robes nowadays? Unless there’s some kind of Medieval Convention going on, one that I didn’t hear about._ Rising to her feet, Becca shook off the dust from the ground, before giving a shrug and moving in the direction of home. Only to realize she didn’t recognize the scenery… at all. There were mountains that hadn’t been there before, just beyond a thick veil of forest that hadn’t been there either. The field of wheat was completely new and she saw no inkling of a road where there obviously should have been one. A bout of panic rose in her chest as she started to walk faster until she was running. 

            “Hello? Anyone? WHERE AM I?” nothing was familiar, no buildings, no parks, only endless countryside. Her heart raced as she ran about, crying for those she knew back at home, but getting no response. She checked her phone in her jeans pocket, and the thing was dead, earning another bout of panic from the girl. The countryside was growing ever dark as the sun sank and she was left in the cold night, alone and panicked.

            She ran into the woods, bumping into trees and stumbling over bushes, her skin stinging with cuts and scratches until she finally tripped and fell down a small hill and landed near a river with smooth pebbles lining the bank. Groaning softly she rubbed her bruised side and sat up, her head rattled from its panicked state, she took deep breaths of the fresh air.

            “Alright Becca,” she said to herself, as if she weren’t talking to herself but scolding a child, holding a hand to her chest, “You’re in some strange, medieval forest without electricity, GPS or anyone else to call for help...” She said with a slow series of nods, “Just relax, and calm down. Screaming and crying isn’t going to fix this,” she looked up at the sky as it began to lighten with the coming dawn. “Seriously, this sucks. I’m now bruised and battered because I had a little girly panic attack.”

            Getting to her feet again, she rolled her shoulders and sighed, “So, get your tail over to a town and ask questions. That’s all you can do right now,” she nodded again, finalizing her thoughts while she started to walk upstream.

 

* * *

   

            Becca walked for about an hour, before she heard a yell from behind, “Hey! Hey you! Get out of here!” thinking it wasn’t directed to her, Becca kept walking along the riverbank, ignoring the yells.

            A moment of silence passed before she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and something pulling her around. Becca reacted almost instantly and jumped away from whomever was attacking her, her eyes flashed a yellow-gold before going back to blue as she felt fear race through her, and she kicked out her leg in defense. Her foot connected with something hard, yet fleshy, whatever she kicked made a muffled ‘OOF!’ sound as it gave way beneath her blow. Becca hopped on one foot as she regained her balance, only to realize what she had kicked, was in fact a man.

            “Alright! Don’t you touch me again or you’ll get another bruise!” she backed away, her body defensive and her stance stiff and wary.

            The man coughed and shook himself, straightening himself up as he held a hand to his stomach. As he stood, Becca caught a good look at him; his shoulders were broad, though later she would have said it was just the dark black armor he wore that made it look like that. His blonde hair was messy and came down a little past his shoulders, tied in the back with a string to keep the strands from his face. His cheeks and skin looked weatherworn, like he had spent ages camping out in the elements. His eyes mirrored Becca’s, a gray blue, yet his were lighter, like the sea after a storm.

            She paused, _he’s wearing armor… people don’t wear armor._ Becca looked at his side and saw a sword clasped to his belt, a real sword. This was no live-action roleplay or funny dream, her cuts and pain from her bruises were real, and so was this man.

            _So hang on, if he’s dressed like that, and this isn’t some weird, trippy dream or whatever… then I’m in medieval times? Seriously?_ Her heart sank as realization crossed her eyes and she felt her heart in her throat before she swallowed it. She could deal with the fear and panic later, she was busy right now.

            “How does a maid kick like a man? Where on earth did you learn to do that?” he coughed again, bringing her out of her thoughts. He was rubbing his stomach and frowning at her, “And why are you dressed like that?”

            Becca frowned, “And why are you sneaking up on me and warranting a good kick to the stomach, is what I’d like to know,”

            “I will ask the questions here, girl. Who are you and what are you doing here?” he growled.

            She didn’t answer him right away, only looked about at the river and feeling a chill suddenly run up her spine. Realizing that she was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she began to feel very cold. “Look dude, I don’t see any reason for this to go sour. So if you’d be so kind as to tell me where the hell I am, I’d be happy to leave you alone,”

            The man glared at her, “I said, I would be asking the questions! Now hold your tongue and tell me who you are!” he grabbed her arm roughly, his larger hands closing around her small wrist with bone-breaking strength, he smiled as if he expected her to start crying in fear.

            Instead Becca just kicked him again, this time it was a hard kick to the shin, “I told you _not_ to touch me. Don’t do it again, you moronic pin-cushion,” she crossed her arms. The man yelped in pain, staggering back in surprise after letting go of the girl’s wrist. Becca grinned at the man who was now going to tread with a little more caution in this conversation. The man rubbed his shin and glared at the girl before him. Obviously she knew how to take care of herself, and to her he wasn’t threatening at all, or so she let on. 

            “Alright look, we’re not going to get anywhere like this. Why don’t I ask you a question, then you, then me?” she kept her arms crossed and shifted her weight on her feet. It was quiet between the two of them, before the blonde-haired man nodded and stood again.

            “Very well. You certainly are a strange girl,” he remarked.

            Becca smiled, “I get that a lot. So, are you a knight? You certainly are dressed like one,” 

            “I was a knight…” when he replied, Becca inclined her head inquisitively but he waved it off, “It’s a long story,”

            The girl sat down on a particularly large boulder and relaxed slightly, “Well, isn’t every story?”

            “Tell me why you are dressed like that,” the former-knight said, having ignored her rhetorical question.

            Becca fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of a way to answer his question. If she told him even half of the truth, then he would probably run off screaming that she was a witch or something. Coming from the future was only part of her truth, her other truth was rather… more supernatural and probably would get her burned at the stake in a place like this.

            “Okay well… can you _promise_ me you wont go screaming ‘witch’ or ‘monster’? It kind of gets old, and I really don’t feel like running from you and a whole mob of people right now, alright?” the man raised an eyebrow at her, but he nodded and leaned back against a rock.

            “I will not call you those things,” he inclined his head for her to answer. 

            Becca bit her lip, “So, my name is Becca. I’m technically, what you would say, from the future. Where I come from, almost everyone dresses like this.” Pausing for a moment, Becca scratched her head, ruffling her hair, “Though to answer your ‘who are you’ question, I’m not really… sure you could handle that,” she laughed, “or, to put it plainly, you wouldn’t believe me,”

            “Try me.” He smirked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with the ghost of merriment, which was now just a mocking grin of someone who thought he had seen it all.

            Taking a breath, Becca braced herself, “Okay, this is going to sound really corny, and you can’t tell anybody. I’m a lycanthrope, but not like in horror stories of people turning into monsters and drinking blood. I’m merely a shape-shifter who can turn into a wolf,”

            The knight backed away slowly and warily, reaching for his sword, “A werewolf…”

            Becca gave him an annoyed look, “Alright, can you _please_ not do that? I’m not going to eat you, you stupid marshmallow. For one I don’t like to eat people, though I’m constantly thinking about food. I’m normal, aside from having a tail sometimes. Now can you calm down and not freak out? You look like a little girl who’s seen the boogeyman,” she laughed at the man’s perplexed expression, and laughed even more as he puffed up his chest in defense.

            “I am not afraid!” he said defensively, “Only children are afraid of fairytales!”

            The girl smirked, “Oh? Believe me, if I wanted to I can be terrifying,” she laughed at the man’s expression, he obviously didn’t believe her. “You don’t believe me, right?” 

            “Of course not! Only an idiot would, werewolves don’t exist,” he said matter-of-factly.

            She rolled her eyes, “Then I guess I’m an imaginary thing? An figment of your imagination that kicked you twice and gave you bruises to show for it?”

            “You exist, but werewolves do not. Werewolves are just a made-up fantasy, created to frighten children from—” having enough of this, Becca sighed and her form wavered. Her body dropping to the riverbank as she morphed and her body changed, clothes melting into thick, dappled brown-gray fur and hands transforming into paws. A tail and ears appeared from her body, and soon enough there was a large wolf staring at the man, gray eyes calm and passive.

            “…Going out at night.” The knight’s jaw dropped and he instantly went for his sword. 

            _“Oy, what did I say about freaking out?”_ the man jumped again, putting his hands to his head, his eyes wide as he looked at the wolf. _“Yes, I’m the one talking. I can speak through a mind-link if I choose, and right now I’m speaking directly to you. But you have to reply vocally, I can’t hear your thoughts,”_ the wolf’s ears twitched in amusement, her tail swishing, _“What do you think? Neat party trick right?”_

             “Y-you really are… a w-werewolf,” he stood up, moving a little closer to look at her.

            _“Yup, but I would prefer a lycanthrope, it sounds fancier,”_ she laughed and the wolf seemed to grin. A moment passed and the wolf soon transformed back into the girl, fully clothed and human. She stretched and arched her back, “Sheesh, I haven’t done that in a long time… forgot how sore the muscles get! Oh, hey I didn’t get your name, knighty-boy.”

            It took the knight a little more than a moment to respond, his eyes still searching about blindly, as if trying to make sense of what had happened. After a moment, Becca waved her hand in front of his face, whistling lightly to try and pull him back to the present. The man jumped slightly and looked at her, “Oh, it’s Bowen,” he said quietly.

            “Wow… funny name,” She smirked as she leaned back, “So, now what are you going to do? Run off screaming for help? Or will you help me figure out why I got stuck here in the first place?”

Bowen didn’t seem to have heard her last question; instead he began to smirk again rather devilishly, “No… I’m not going to run off screaming. If you’re a werewolf, then you can help me out. I’ve been hunting something, something that I’ve traced to the mouth of this river. If you’ll help me catch it, then I’ll gladly reward you, wolf-girl,” he began walking up the river, in the same direction that Becca had been walking earlier, but now the sun had risen and she could see the bank more clearly. 

            Becca frowned, “I’m not a wolf-girl! I have a name you moronic bookshelf!” she followed after him, thinking it was better to at least stick with the man. If he could help her, then maybe she could get home.

  

* * *

  

            They traveled until late morning, the murky water of the river lapping at the smooth pebbles underfoot. Becca picked her way along behind Bowen, easily keeping up with the man despite her small size. He had called for his horse just as they had set off, jumping into the saddle and giving a look to Becca to see if she would jump up, but she ignored it and kept on foot. The scenery was pretty regular, white-pasty rock and short cliffs that lead up the side of the river and into the forest, the cliffs were all tufted and capped with dying river grasses and bulrushes, since it was early fall. The trees above hadn’t begun to change yet, but the air was still chilly and fresh, even in the late morning.

            Soon enough, Becca’s sensitive ears began to pick up the low rumbling of water up ahead. She frowned as she felt the air grow cooler around them, shivering lightly in the cold, as they kept moving. Bowen’s horse nickered lightly and shied, nostrils flaring and ears flattening slightly. Becca frowned before her nose caught a strange scent, and her senses cried ‘danger’ to her quietly. She moved away from the shying horse and glanced up at Bowen.

            “What are you hunting exactly?” she asked worriedly.

            Bowen grinned, hefting a shield from his saddle and baring it at Becca, embedded into the shield were rows of huge teeth, all different. Her eyes widened and she felt fear go through her, whatever had owned those teeth before the knight, must have been massive if the teeth were that big.

            “Dragon,” he said plainly, enjoying the look of fright on the girl’s face, “that’s what we’re hunting,”

            “Oh _great!_ I managed to get mixed up in a fucking dragon hunt. Some crazy loony with a pointy sword who wants to go off hacking at giant firebreathing dragons! Horray! I’m going to have _so_ many bruises after today…” the werewolf groaned in exasperation. 

            “I am not a ‘loony’, I am a dragon slayer, and a good one!” he hefted the shield and drew his sword. 

            She didn’t argue with him, only followed until they could see the waterfall, the loud sound of rushing water crashing in her acute hearing. The waterfall tumbled over a steep cliff of white stone, tumbling into a shallow pool that Bowen steered his horse through. He signaled for Becca to move up and around the waterfall, which she did gladly, not wanting to get wet.

            Just when Bowen was assessing the area, there came a loud cry from atop the riverbank, “Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo!” Bowen and Becca turned in surprise, to see a man running down the bank, waving parchment and a quill in the air with vigor. Becca realized it was the same man with the funny-hat she had seen in the field the evening before with his mule.

            “I’ve decided to compose, The Ballad of Bowen! How would you prefer I write this?” cried the man, smiling enthusiastically as he came closer. Apparently he knew the knight, maybe he was a fan?

            “Far away.” Bowen said plainly, clearly not happy that the man, a monk now that Becca got a good look at him, was there. 

            “Oh don’t be like that! I mean, verse! Meter! Would you like me to add a poetical flourish, or just the cold, hard facts?” he yelled again, climbing on top of a rather large rock.

            Bowen turned his horse around, now holding a long spear in his hand, “If you do not be quiet, we will be the only things that are cold and hard around here!”

            The monk went on a rant about dragons falling in the forest, Becca raising her eyebrow at the both of them. If there were a dragon nearby, she’d rather not bother it with all this fighting. “Who’s he?” she glanced at the knight, pointing a thumb to the monk.

            Bowen shook his head, “Brother Gilbert!” he called sharply.

            “What?” 

            Bowen put his finger to his mouth in a motion for the monk to be quiet, the monk frowned and pointed to the waterfall and Bowen nodded with a wide-eyed look. That shut up the yappy monk for about a few seconds, before he went back to muttering to himself as he wrote on his paper.

            Becca scoffed lightly before turning back to watch Bowen, she would help if she had too, but right now she wanted to keep out of the way. The knight turned back to inspecting the waterfall, when there came a loud yelp behind them as Brother Gilbert went sailing through the air and into the murky river with a scream. There was a deep rumble and the knight, and the werewolf, looked back to see an arrowhead the size of a horse vanish into the spray of water. Becca’s face paled and she swallowed harshly, but Bowen just hefted his spear and launched it at the waterfall. It hit something solid and there came a loud moan of pain from behind the water. Both Bowen and Brother Gilbert let out cries of victory, before the spear snapped and suddenly came flying back out at Bowen in pieces.

            The knight deflected the shards, and calmed his shying horse as a deep voice emanated from the falls, “Is that the best you can do?” Something larger came blasting through the waterfall, and as it landed with a splash behind Bowen, Becca recognized it as the skeletons of a horse and rider. “That’s all that’s left of the last dragon slayer who tangled with me! If I were you, I’d give up while I was ahead!”

            Bowen just got off his horse, drew his sword. The dragon growled, “I’ve got quite the collection of victims in here!”

            “I wont be added to it!” Bowen barked back, and he marched through the water towards the falls with his shield raised. Becca trailed Bowen through the waterfall, but hopped quietly from rock to rock, making sure to stay out of sight.

            The knight wasn’t so lucky, he was instantly met with an unexpected blast of flames that leapt from the shadows of the cave behind the waterfall. Becca yelped in surprise as she kept back against the rocks, gazing into the shadows she watched as the flames cut off and she heard a deep curse. Her night vision allowed her to see the beast crouched in the dark back of the cave on a shelf of rock above the water. Its barbed tail lashed back and forth like a cat’s as it waited for Bowen to regain his bearings, the dragon still hadn’t noticed Becca.

            “A little damp for fire, isn’t it?” Bowen raised his head, unharmed from the blaze.

            “Why do you knights, out to make a name for yourselves, always pick on us dragons?” the dragon snarled angrily, his golden eyes watching the knight before him.

            Bowen laughed, raising his sword, “I don’t need a name! And I’ve got a collection of my own,” he showed off the teeth on his shield with pride.

            The dragon scoffed, “You’re one that kills dragons for money?” 

            “It’s honest enough work,” Bowen replied with a shrug, “One must earn a living, right?”

            The dragon’s eyes narrowed, “Ah yes, one must live,” he smirked, “Well since you seek a profit, might as well begin,”

            “Oh don’t flatter yourself, it’s not the profit, but the pleasure,” Becca instantly felt the atmosphere go cold. She dimly saw the dragon spread it’s wings and crouch, and she got ready to run.

            “Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!” the dragon roared, before launching itself from its perch and bursting through the waterfall and flying off. Bowen was instantly back on his horse and charging after the escaping dragon, Becca hard on his heels as they left Brother Gilbert behind screaming and cheering for Bowen.

            They raced frantically through the forest, Bowen spurring his chestnut horse on with loud yells and snapping of the reins. Becca ran alongside the horse, enjoying the adrenaline rush she got from the sprint. Overhead she heard the loud flapping of wings and looked up, she saw the creature glide gracefully overhead. She had to admire his flying skills, he was marvelous at it, no doubt about it. 

            Soon they came to a meadow where the knight pulled something from his saddlebags and sent it flying into the air, the cord spiraled into the air at the dragons legs. It was a lasso of some sort. The ropes and weights latched to the dragon’s right ankle and pulled taught, the dragon snarled angrily and pulled. What Bowen didn’t realize, was the fact that the lasso had caught tight on his saddle.

            Observing this, the dragon yanked on the cords, hard. The bonds on the saddle suddenly snapped and came off, leaving the galloping horse behind, but bringing the would-be knight with it. Into the air went Bowen, screaming of course. 

            Becca let out a hysterical bout of laughter as she kept up, following the now both flying figures as her sides split and burned from laughing and running at the same time. The dragon even chuckled deeply to himself as he dragged the sodden knight through a forest. Becca easily dodged the trees, and the flying knight. Poor Bowen, however, was unlucky, and hit almost each tree with loud groans of ‘OUCH!’ or ‘OW!’ or ‘UGH!’ each time.

            “How are you enjoying the ride knight? I believe your companion is enjoying herself!” the dragon trilled, laughing from above the tree line. Bowen gave one last growl before he yelled loudly, swinging from the saddle and leading it up a fallen log and lodging it between two trees. The saddle caught and the rope pulled tight almost instantly. Becca heard a loud roar of “YIKES!” and a boom in the distance as the creature came down to the ground.’

            Bowen gave a moan of discomfort as he adjusted himself, stiff from the harassing ride through the forest. He drew his sword and lumbered into the clearing where the dragon had fallen. Becca caught up to him easily, trying not to giggle at his discomforted appearance or mutterings.

            They both entered the large clearing, full of woodpiles and gathered lumber that had been either left for later or forgotten. The dragon was rising to its feet, tugging vainly on the rope holding it to the ground. Bowen approached with a cautious gait, his sword raised and his hand out for balance. The dragon scratched and bit angrily at the bonds on its foot, but they were two small for him to untie or even get his teeth around. Soon enough he gave up and turned to face his opponents with a deep snarl.

            “Oh you’re good, I needed a good challenge, haven’t had one in some time,” said Bowen cockily, knowing the creature was stranded.

            Becca just paced around, not drawing any attention to herself and leaving things to Bowen for now. She was busy marveling at the giant coppery dragon in front of her, almost as big as a house, he was truly a magnificent creature.

            The dragon saw her in his peripheral vision, but focused more on Bowen, she didn’t seem much of a threat right now. He kept himself low to the ground, teeth bared and ready to fight. “And you aren’t likely to again,” the dragon snarled, unhinging his knife-like tail and swinging it at Bowen and Becca. The girl easily avoided and dodged the tail, keeping well out of the way as Bowen leapt and swung at the scaly weapon with his sword.

            Yeah, like that’s going to do much you bumbling kniggit… she thought, rolling her eyes. The dragon snarled again and finally hit Bowen with the flat of his tail, sending the man into a tree with a thud, before slicing it in half with another swing of his tail. The tree toppled to the ground, nearly hitting Becca who yelled “Oy! Watch it!” as she avoided the falling lumber.

            The dragon heard her yell but ignored it, pounding his tail into the ground, following and trying to hit Bowen as the man rolled over the dirt. Clouds of dust and grit flew into the air as the massive tail smashed and whipped the ground over and over again. Bowen soon jumped over the fallen tree to avoid a rather heavy blow in one burst of energy. The dragon brought down his tail, only to lodge it in the wood of the trunk where Bowen had been only seconds before.

            “DRAT!” The dragon roared angrily, pulling at his tail, but it was stuck and would not budge. 

            Bowen got to his feet, clearly satisfied that his plan had worked, he strutted over to the dragon smugly, “A little bit over-confident, aren’t we both?” he asked with a smirk.

            The dragon gave a huff, growing tired of all of the work he was doing, “Hardly. But if you win, you’ll be out of work, how does that sound to you?” he bared his teeth. 

            “I wont stop until I rid the world of every, single, last one of you!” Bowen spat, as if he tasted a foul piece of food.

            This seemed to hit home with the dragon, for he reared his head and roared angrily, “I AM THE LAST ONE!” he roared, rearing it’s magnificent head and taking in a deep breath. Bowen saw the danger and dove for cover as several fireballs were launched at him. Explosions ripped across the lumber field, and Becca was thrown back against a tree and stunned by the blunt hit.

            Moments later the dust, smoke and dirt cleared, and Bowen was left standing (miraculously). A tiny fire flickered on his shoulder and he glared hatefully at it, “You’re just trying to save your scaley hide with tricks!” he growled, slapping the flame out crossly with his hand. 

            “You haven’t noticed your hunting has been getting more difficult lately?” asked the dragon, frustrated that his fire attack hadn’t worked.

            Bowen laughed, “I got one the other day, so I’d say it’s fine!” he snapped back, raising his sword with a cold stare. 

            “It was you who killed the scarred one then? We were the last, she and I. Tell me, how much did her tattered, poor body place in your purse?” the beast snarled.

            Furious, and done with the talking, Bowen growled, “ENOUGH! I’ll see you dead, dragon!” he yelled, but the dragon swiped a paw at Bowen, who wasn’t expecting it. The knight was thrown aside and before he could recover, the dragon slammed his giant, heavy paw over the knight so he couldn’t get up or reach his sword. 

            Bowen glared at the dragon, “Fine, kill me. Go ahead,” he hollered at the dragon’s face.

            Now recovered, Becca got to her feet and shook herself again to clear her head. She soon realized the gravity of the situation that she was facing right now. The man before her was pinned by a massive, not to mention angry, dragon, and he was going to be killed. Then she would be left alone with one super-pissed dragon. Oh shit… she thought frantically as she tried to think of a solution. 

            “Oy, why can’t you two just get along? I mean, I don’t see the point in all this fighting,” she pointed out, making the both of them turn to look at her. 

            Bowen glared poison at her, “BE QUIET WOLF-GIRL! You know nothing!”

            Becca’s jaw dropped, before she bared her small, but rather sharp canines wolfishly as her eyes turned gold and deadly. “You selfish, idiotic lump of cheese!” she snapped angrily, “Someone tries to help save your sorry ass, and you spit in their face? Fine! I _wont_ help! See what I care!” she sat down on the ground and glared back at the knight furiously.

            The dragon thought for a moment, “Your companion does have a point, knight,” he said with a tiny grin, “I never wanted to kill you and I don’t think I ever will. So until you can wise up and maybe listen to her, since she seems to be a lot wiser than you, I can’t let you up,” he looked down at Bowen, who remained silent for a short while, before he sighed.

            “Fine. I’ll stop,” he gave Becca a dark scowl as the dragon slowly removed his paw. Bowen got up and caught his breath, while Becca shot him an angelic, so obviously not innocent smile. 

            “Well, now that that’s out of the way, I think I can help you knight,” said the dragon with a hum. Becca watched as the two of them regarded each other, “Since you’re so interested in _gold_ …" 


	2. A Name from the Stars

The sun had risen long ago, its rays turning the wheat fields around them golden. Becca groaned as she fiddled with the collar of her new cloak, having had it forced on her by Bowen. She also wore a leather jerkin, a dark green tunic beneath that, a pair of simple beige breeches and leather boots that came up to her mid-calf. The girl had refused to wear a dress, no matter how many times Bowen tried to persuade her. She had no weapons on her save a small dagger that Bowen had given here from his own arsenal. Becca could easily pass for a boy, her short hair giving her that advantage; the only issue was her breasts, for she could do nothing to hide them. She just hoped that the undershirt she had on beneath the clothes would help hide her chest difference. Though with the cold air now biting at her from the north, she was glad for the extra layers.

Becca rode in front of Bowen in the saddle, feeling rather awkward in the seat with the knight’s arms around her waist. She normally preferred to be out of human contact as much as possible, but right now she didn’t have much of a choice until Bowen either bought her another horse, or got used to her enough to allow her to follow in wolf form.

The plan was simple, Bowen would ride into town just after the dragon had caused a stir at the mill on the outskirts. He would ‘pretend’ to slay the dragon and collect the money from the villagers, while the dragon escaped without notice. With all of this, Becca was just supposed to sit by and watch; it was too dangerous for such a small girl, they had told her.

 _I’ll prove them wrong soon enough,_ she thought quietly, shifting in the saddle and quietly cursing as the knight also moved. She just wanted to leap from the saddle and run, but a human running at the same pace as a horse in this time was rather odd, so she couldn’t.

Suddenly there came a loud scream from the fields ahead, the villagers all running in a panic. “DRAGON! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” the two riders saw the coppery dragon fly over the field. He sarcastically motioned for the villagers to move out of the way, before he blew a stream of fire from his nostrils and ignited the fields in giant explosions of heat and burning grass. Huge plumes of black smoke billowed up from the burning wheat as the dragon changed course and moved in the direction of the mill.

By now, all hell had broken loose and everyone was screaming hysterically, the dragon smiled and sailed over the mass of people. Any soldiers who were supposed to be defending the mill, were scattered in a fright, trying to rein their skittish horses to a standstill. The dragon flapped once, before he breathed in and blew a fireball at the mill, blasting it to smithereens in a matter of seconds before flying over and away from the wreckage.

By now, Bowen and Becca had arrived on the scene, cantering up to the lord of the village who had run out from his house in such a flurry that he had forgotten his shirt and was still holding up his pants.

 _I can only guess what_ you _were doing, buddy._ Becca scoffed in her head, trying not to start giggling madly.

“Bothersome creatures dragons!” trilled Bowen with a sly grin at the lord, who pointed at him in surprise and shock. “They’re like huge rats, can’t ever seem to get rid of them, huh?” the lord just stared at Bowen incredulously, “Unless you double the gold, you might as well kiss your lands goodbye and get used to shoveling ash!” he said with a smug grin on his face.

The lord glanced from his burning fields and mill, exasperated and beside himself at this point. A dragon was a problem, a _big,_ nasty problem.

 

* * *

 

Becca leaned forward in the saddle, casually waiting for Bowen to set up his trap for the dragon. The two were waiting on the bank of a huge lake, the waters a dark, crystalline blue that could only mean great depth. The breeze was cool and fragrant with the smell of warm grass and water flowers. The air was fresh and, as Becca observed, since there were no cars, it was probably healthier at the same time.

 _If I really do get stuck here… it wouldn’t be so bad. I guess. I mean there’s plenty to do, and I can take care of myself._ She thought as she rested her chin on her bent hand and breathed in deeply.

Bowen stood down the bank from her at what she had deemed a large crossbow, the frame built of sturdy wood, and it holstered a wicked-looking arrow that was much longer and probably heavier than Bowen’s horse. The knight had his sword drawn, his eyes trained to the sky theatrically, since there was a large crowd of villagers behind them all waiting for him to slay the dragon.

Soon enough, loud flapping could be heard in the distance. Becca grumbled and rubbed at her sensitive ears as Bowen squared his shoulders and got ready for the dragon’s approach.

“Come on dragon… come on dragon…” he muttered, his sword at the ready as the dragon flapped into view, and lined up with the trajectory of the crossbow. Just when the dragon was within firing range, Bowen brought down his sword with a mighty yell on a scraggly rope that was holding the spear taught. The weapon launched into the air, sailing directly at the dragon and spearing him through the chest.  
           

Yet Becca knew that, in reality, he had caught it. With a wild, dramatic cry the dragon stopped his advance and fell towards the lake below. His huge body plummeted down and, with a huge, monstrous splash, he hit the water and vanished in a cloud of spray.

A loud cheer went up from the villagers, all of them flailing their arms and dancing in glee now that the dragon ‘plaguing’ them, was vanquished and was now ‘dead’ at the bottom of the lake. Bowen and Becca soon collected the money from the baffled lord, who still had no shirt on. Bowen swung into the saddle with Becca and they galloped off into the wilderness, the sack of gold clinking merrily as they vanished along the bank of the lake.

 

After they were long out of sight of the villagers, Becca grumbled and shifted, “Okay, okay, let me off of this thing,” she leapt nimbly from the saddle, the horse still at full gallop. She regained her balance, having landed on her feet, and started to run beside the horse. Bowen let out a yelp of surprise as the girl flew off the saddle, nearly throwing him off as well in confusion.

“Don’t do that!” he yelled at her, bringing the horse to a slow trot as she came in beside the horse.

“Why not? The look on your face was _priceless!”_ she laughed as the man glared at her, “I get the sinking feeling that you don’t like me very much…” she said as she jogged beside the horse.

Bowen brought out his money and shook his head at her, “it is not you as a person, just your general recklessness,” he stated blatantly.

“Really? I thought it was rather charming,” she giggled and Bowen raised an eyebrow, “Honestly knighty-boy, you’re so stiff sometimes. It’s honestly a wonder how you’ve gotten through life, I should start calling you Sir Bonehead from now on,”

Just as she had said this, the dragon landed nearby and chuckled; clearly this girl didn’t care if her mouthing-off got her into trouble. Bowen’s head snapped up and he roared at her, “Watch your tongue wolf-girl!”

“Oooh, looks like I hit a sore spot! I’m sorry Sir Bonehead! I didn’t mean to cause you such disrespect!” she bowed mockingly to him and laughed as he glowered at her in distaste.

“You really don’t know when to stop talking, do you girl?”

Becca shrugged, “I do, but right now you have such great reactions, how can I resist? You’re just so _sensitive,_ ” she bounced along ahead of the horse and faced him. “And I have a name you know, it’s Becca. I’m not ‘wolf-girl!’”

“Well, I’m not Sir Bonehead!”

Becca grinned, “Then maybe you should be a little nicer, you never know when someone will be in a position where it means life or death for you,”

Bowen sighed, “Then the same goes for you, girl,”

“Really man, you’re such a sourpuss,” she crossed her arms as she walked forward, flicking her hair back in a huff, “Isn’t he?” the girl looked up at the dragon, who had finally come to a landing beside them.

The dragon raised his crowned head and smirked, “She does have a point, knight. You could be a little less bitter,”

Bowen growled, “I don’t need lecturing from a girl and a dragon! If I had wanted my conscience pricked then I would have stayed with the priest!”

Shaking his head, the dragon padded along beside them. He glanced at Becca curiously, “So, you really are a wolf? A werewolf?” he asked as Becca turned to look at him as she dodged a large boulder in her way.

“Yeah! I’ll show you later, I’m not really in the mood for changing right now,” she mumbled. They traveled for a while, Becca walking ahead of the two of them, the grass tickling her legs. She adjusted her jerkin again, playing with the dagger at her side, the sun was setting low in the sky by the time she glanced back at the other two. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but she caught the end of it.

“…Do you _delight_ in reminding me of that?” the dragon asked the knight, sounding hurt.

Bowen stopped his horse, finished with counting his money though he had stopped some time ago, “Why? Aside from your misery, what is there to lose?” the dragon sighed quietly and glanced at the knight, pain in his eyes.

“My soul…” he muttered softly.

Becca felt a twinge of sympathy as she saw the look of pain on his face; pain, loneliness and fear. She knew those feelings all too well, though she would rarely ever mention it. Walking a little more beyond a hill, Becca looked out at the strange countryside. There was nothing but wilderness and hills for miles and miles, no cities or highways, skyscrapers or sounds of traffic. She felt more alone than anything, looking out at the forests and fields, mountains and rivers.

 _I have a feeling I wont be seeing home again…_ she thought lightly, a look of longing in her gray eyes before she turned to look at the dragon and Bowen just coming over the hill.

Putting a smile on her face, she nodded to them, “Come on you two, there’s a good spot to camp near those cliffs!”

 

* * *

 

The sun had gone low by the time they had set up camp; Becca had unrolled a sleeping roll and was sitting on it playing with her dagger. The dragon padded up and laid down on his belly across from a fire pit, his head propped up on one arm and watching Bowen with interest as the man tried to light the fire unsuccessfully.

“Uh, I can… I can really help,” the dragon scoffed at the man’s problem. The knight just growled and continued to try to light his fire, wanting to cook the rabbit he already had on the spit.

The dragon sighed and breathed a jet of yellow-orange flame onto the fire, sending the knight stumbling back in surprise and shielding his face from the sudden blast of heat.

“Sorry Bowen, I hope you like your rabbit well-done,” the dragon remarked, as Becca burst out laughing. Bowen glared at the both of them as he finished kicking the fire back into the pit. He soon sat down to eat, offering Becca some of his food after some time. Becca refused the food, not wanting to eat right now; she wanted to go hunting when the moon finally rose.

After the sun finally set and the coolness of dusk crept through the forest, the view from above the top of the cliffs. Becca watched as the sky grew dark and the first few stars glimmered into view. The dragon turned to face her, his gold eyes curious, as he looked her over.

“So, if you’re a werewolf, why are you with this knight?” he inclined his head to regard her better.

The girl looked up, “Hmmn? Ah, I’m kind of… from the future? Long story short I got stuck here and I ran into Bowen,” she motioned her hand to the knight, still eating his rabbit.

Frowning, the dragon hummed, “So, you somehow got stranded here? Alone?”

Becca nodded, “Yeah, but all is good,” she smiled as she got up, “You wanted to see me change right?” the dragon pulled back, she was avoiding his question, but he waited patiently, figuring she would reply when she wanted too.

The girl stood up straight and remained silent for a moment, it was quiet before her clothes melted into fur and her body hunched over. Not a few seconds later, instead of a girl standing before them there was a large wolf. The beast shook out her fur and flicked her ears at the both of them, her tail swishing lightly.

“Good God… I don’t think I’ll be able to get used to that very soon,” muttered Bowen.

Even the dragon looked surprised, especially when Becca laughed, _“Really? I think you will eventually,”_ she said. Her thick fur was gray-brown, tipped with honey-gold that didn’t appear very easily in the dark light.

“You can speak?” the dragon asked, jumping at the other’s voice in his head.

_“Yeah I can do that too, I explained to Bowen that I can speak through a mind-link. Only you two can hear me right now,”_

“This is interesting, I haven’t met another ‘mythical’ creature for a while, not even my own kind,” said the dragon with a smile.

 _“Actually, back home we’re also mythical, but there are quite a few of us. Though we tend to prefer a solitary lifestyle,”_ the wolf stretched, her large body arching backwards as she clawed the ground slightly. _“Okay, I’ll be back in a little while. The moon is up, and I’m hungry!”_

Bowen looked at her, “You could have had some of my rabbit you know,”

 _“I like catching my own food, but thanks anyways,”_ the wolf trotted away into the dark woods, tail swishing behind her as she left the two of them, _“I’ll howl when I’m on my way back,”_ with that she vanished into the shadows and they couldn’t see her anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour passed before Bowen and the dragon heard a loud howl in the distance, Becca’s signal that she was coming back. The dragon listened closely, before remarking that the girl must have been about seven leagues from their camp; Bowen’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How could she have gotten _that_ far in such a short time?” he asked, mostly to himself.

Shrugging, the dragon glanced away, before noticing the knight’s shield. Decorated with it’s teeth, the dragon grimaced, “I guess you must hate us a lot, to hunt us so vigorously,” the knight looked up at the dragon’s remark, moving across the campsite to tend to the now cheerily crackling fire before sitting down on his sleeping roll.

“I really only hated one of you, those I killed because I wanted to kill him,”  he sighed as he pulled his blanket around is legs, preparing to sleep, “Though, I never did find him. I guess if you’re t he last dragon, then he must have died,” Bowen leaned back on his elbows.

“I guess, but what was he like? The dragon you hated I mean,” the dragon shifted a little closer, flicking his tail and trying to make civil conversation.

Bowen sighed, “He only had half a heart,” he scowled hatefully, “but even that was enough to poison an innocent boy,” his voice was hateful, bitterness saturating his words.

“Einon was no innocent! He was the one who poisoned the heart!” the dragon growled suddenly, sparking a look of fury in Bowen’s eyes. The knight flew from the bedroll, whipping his blanket to the side.

 

Becca could hear them arguing, _I seriously can’t leave them for an hour without them arguing? Honestly this is ridiculous!_ Now they were shouting and raging at one another about some kid called Einon whoever that was. She shook her fur as she changed back into her other form, leaning against a tree and rubbing her temples. If this was going to even work, the dragon and the knight would have to learn to cooperate together, and not rip each other apart because of some dispute.

Before she could storm in and break them up, Becca heard a loud roar of pain and a crash, the ground shook beneath her feet and she heard a few trees toppling over.

 _Those fucking stupid sacks of flour! What did they do this time?_ She ran into the camp, to see Bowen running about frantically; the dragon was writhing on the ground in pain, his teeth clenched tightly and his body shaking.

“What the fuck did you do?” Becca barked at the man, running up to the both of them as Bowen tried to stay calm.

“I didn’t do anything! He just froze and fell over!” when Becca gave him a look, he put up his hands, “I swear! I did nothing!”

Becca shook her head as she ran over to the dragon. There was a red spot on his scales that looked much like a burn, “Okay, get that blanket and soak it in the stream. Bring it back and put it on his wound,” when she tossed the blanket at him, Bowen just stared at it, before Becca snapped at him again, “Now knighty-boy! Or this burn will get worse! Hop to it!”

Bowen did as he was told, not even making a comment about her ordering him around. Becca hurriedly tried to calm the dragon down, placing her own cold hands to the burning scales and wincing at the heat. Bowen came back moments later with the wet blanket and the both of them laid it over the burn, producing a cloud of steam as it calmed the angry wound.

 

* * *

  

The dragon soon relaxed, lying on his stomach with his forelegs stretched out in front of him. He winced every now and again at the pain as Becca and Bowen replaced the damp blanket every few minutes. The both of them exhausted from running about, working to keep the wound cool until it calmed completely and the dragon sat up.

“Thank you, both of you,” the dragon said weakly, “I’m fine, it’s passed now…” Bowen’s gazed looked at the wound and back to the dragon in concern.

“What was it? I’ve never seen anything like that before…” he asked worriedly.

Becca nodded, “You suddenly started to burn, it was strange,”

The dragon nodded, “Nothing, just some old complaint that acts up now and then,” he sighed and laid his head down, “Really annoying actually,”

“I’m sorry if I said anything that upset you, if that is what caused it—” 

“It wasn’t you, not you… don’t worry about it,” the dragon murmured, setting his head down as he fell asleep, exhausted.

Becca sat back on her bedroll, next to Bowen’s, “Still, maybe you two should lay off the arguing, incase it does flare up again,” she said, the light of the fire making her feel warm as she curled her knees to her chest.

Looking at her, Bowen nodded, coming to sit next to her. It was a long time before he spoke, and when he did it was a question, “Where exactly do you come from, Becca?” He asked, tracing the ground near the fire with a stick.

She sighed and leaned back, looking up at the thick belt of stars above them, “You already know I come from the future,” he nodded and motioned for her to go on. Becca hummed and recalled her home, back in her time and where things were familiar to her, “Back home we have tall buildings, taller than any castle. Sometimes people live in them, and sometimes we have buildings for work. We have many twisting roads that are so complex and so numerous, that we need signs just to be able to know where we are and where we’re going. There are parks and playgrounds just for kids and for dogs, and some places where there is no sky, only tall buildings…”

Bowen’s eyes widened, “No sky? That sounds a little horrible, a place without sky…”

“Ah, only some places, it _seems_ like there isn’t any sky. But there always is. I live where you can always see the sky, it’s rather nice,” the knight thought he saw her eyes soften a little, as if she were allowing something out of the tight lock she seemed to keep herself, and her emotions under. She ran a hand through her hair as her expression soon went back to her reserved look as she shut herself up again, “But I have no idea how I got here, it just happened,”

“What do you _think_ you’re doing here?” he asked.

She shrugged, “No idea, as I said. But there’s not much I can do about it, I just have to accept it,” she smiled, “There’s no point in freaking out, it wont get me home, so I just have to stay calm and reason with myself,”

“That is reasonable, you seem very level-headed, when you’re not mouthing off,” Bowen smiled lightly, agreeing with her.

Becca rubbed one of her eyes, feeling sleepy, “Thing is, I’m a little worried about what’s going to happen. I’m not really brave, at least not that I know of,”

The knight looked at her gently, “We’re all afraid of something,” he reassured her, “But you’ll find out why you’re here, as long as you keep your wits about you,”

The girl suddenly smiled at him, leaning forward and giving him a playful punch in the arm. “That’s probably the best advice I’ve _ever_ heard you give in the past two days!” she laughed, making the knight chuckle with her.

 

* * *

 

It was another while before they spoke again, the night progressing as Becca quietly dozed next to the knight. The dragon’s snores soft in the background of the chirping of the crickets, making a soothing symphony that lulled Becca to a light sleep.

Bowen stared at the sky, a thoughtful look on his weathered face, before he spoke, “Draco…” he said incoherently. Becca hummed and looked at him, drowsy with sleep. The knight just grinned and nodded towards the sleeping dragon, “I think I’ll call him Draco, it means dragon, and it’s also the name of a star constellation,” he pointed to the glittering belt of stars that Becca could just make out in her sleepiness.

Becca gave him a pleasant, happy nod before curling up on the cold ground and falling asleep on her side. Bowen smiled and pulled up a dry blanket and draped it over the small, sleeping girl. He crossed his arms and leaned his head back for a bit and waited, before getting up to check the dragon’s wound. After a while the dragon woke, roused by the knight. The both of them had their own quiet conversation of stars and names, after which Bowen gave the dragon his new name; Draco.

The dying embers of the fire kept the three travelers warm through the night. Despite only knowing one another for a day or so, and beneath all the bickering and arguing, they started to feel small bonds beginning to form between the three of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much in this chapter, maybe a bit of bonding and such. Next chapter will be fun! xD Lets see what happens when Becca meets a certain King…


	3. Dognapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a little animal violence in this chapter… Sorry D8  
> No animals were harmed in the writing of this story!!!

It was early when Becca rolled from her sleeping roll in a daze, her hair messy and her shoulders were stiff from the cold. It was misty and cool that morning, when the girl glanced over the cliff, she saw the whole forest blanketed in the white fog. Everything seemed so calm, so pristine that she almost went back to sleep. Yet thirst drove her to get up from her bed. She straightened her clothes and moved down the hill to the river.

The wolf caught a sleeping sparrow on the way, eating quickly before getting to the stream in the clearing. She knelt down with a wide yawn, rubbing her eyes before cupping her hands and bringing the freezing water to her mouth. She took large gulps, the cool water clearing her head before she splashed her face and washed part of her hair with it. 

She got up from the river and stretched again, groaning softly before she turned and jumped, transforming in mid-air before bounding through the forest just for the fun of it. The feeling of the cool air rushing past her fur exhilarated her and woke her up, sending her heart beating wildly and her tongue lolling from her mouth happily. The wolf leapt a fallen tree and started to make a turn to go back to camp, her tail streaming out behind her and her claws digging into the earth with relish.

Up ahead she heard a man’s voice. Thinking she was close to the camp, Becca changed back into her human form and jumped through the bushes, only to collide with a large white horse and falling backwards with a yelp.

The rider of the horse reined his startled mount to a stop as he regained control of the animal, before looking down at Becca with distain. “How dare you run into my horse, _peasant?”_ growled the man. 

Becca rubbed her head and groaned lightly before looking up at the man, “Well I couldn’t really see you, could I?” she remarked, her head slowly refocusing.

“How _dare_ you! You are speaking to the king of this country! Show some respect you little pig!” snapped someone else. That was when Becca realized that the man on the white horse wasn’t alone; he had a whole entourage of men on horseback behind him, all decked in fine clothing and bearing hunting weapons.

“King? What king? There’s a king here?” Becca frowned, just as a large man grabbed her from behind and pulled her up roughly.

“You will address the king as ‘Your Highness’, peasant!” snapped the large man behind her.

Becca wasn’t without her own survival instincts, so the moment the man grabbed her she twisted and elbowed him in his upper arm. Moving about she kicked the man away from her and flipped into the air, transforming immediately before snarling at the hunting party.

They all stared and shrieked all at once, yet the so-called king did nothing. He didn’t react much, only gazed at her, intrigued. The wolf bared her teeth and growled viciously, her fur fluffed up and her eyes now gold with fear and anger. 

 _If they want to test me… then let them! I’ll rip them to pieces!_ She barked once, the horses whinnying in fear as they backed away from the bristling animal. Yet she didn’t get the chance, a blunt object hit the back of her head suddenly and she felt her body change and waver back to her human form, before she collapsed on the ground in a daze. Becca groaned as pain sprouted from her head and her vision began to tunnel.

Someone hoisted her up into a saddle, and she heard a cold voice chuckle at her. “What a strange peasant…” said the voice, “You’ll be interesting to study back at the castle,” that voice… it sent shivers running up and down Becca’s spine, before her body went limp.

As the riding party rode off, Becca heard a distant voice calling her name. She could recognize it vaguely, but only vaguely. _I’m here. I’m right here! Come and find me…! I’m here!_ She thought she was screaming, but her lips didn’t move and her sight finally vanished as she lost consciousness to the blackness.

 

* * *

  

Becca woke in a warm, dimly lit room made of solid stone. Her head was fuzzy and she winced at a sore spot on the back of her skull, rubbing the tender bruise with a light ‘ouch’. Glancing up she saw the room was lit with braziers and torches, and a large fireplace made of stone brick. There was a small set of stairs leading up to a raised half of the room on her right, which also led to a large bed.

 _Great.. I’m in someone’s fancy bedroom?_ She sighed lightly. A small, thin chain that latched to the nylon collar around her neck, that she seemed to always forget she wore, was the only thing that bound her. It took her a moment before she realized that she had been captured, and she leapt to her feet, instantly searching for a way out. She found nothing.

“I see you are awake, princess,” came a chilling voice from the other side of the room. Becca’s head whipped around to face the one speaking, her eyes fixing on a man sitting in an ornately carved chair by the fire. He wore fine white clothing, embroidered finely with gold thread; his wavy, gold-blonde hair fell about his shoulders shone reddish in the firelight. The man’s face was triangular and his thin lips pursed in a smug smile. Becca met the other’s gaze, and froze; his eyes were a cold void of blue that stunned even her thoughts for a moment. All she saw was a cruel man, one with no heart, reflected in those eyes.

“Who are you?” She managed to ask, her blue eyes fixed to him. Like a wolf, her body went tense but remained in a relaxed position, yet she was ready to flee if the need arose.

The man just laughed, propping his head on his hand as he leaned to one side, never taking his eyes off of her, “You’re interesting. Changing from a girl to a beast in front of my hunting party, truly remarkable,”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Becca snapped lightly, keeping an eye on the man,

“Oh how rude of me,” he rose and slowly walked to her. Becca couldn’t move, stunned for a moment as he reached out and tilted her chin with his hand. His touch was icy, and his gaze was even colder than the coldest winter she had ever experienced. It was as if all love had been drained, or thrown out of him, leaving behind this cruel man. 

“I am Einon, the King and ruler of this land,” he boasted, looking at Becca curiously, “And you, my dear, are lovely,” he leaned closer to her.

 _Alright douche-pickle, you’re invading my personal bubble. Back OFF!_ She felt her heart racing, pounding in her breast frantically. Her blue eyes flashed gold and widened as a warning growl rose in her throat, her teeth bared slightly. His lips were only centimeters from hers, and like hell was she going to allow him to kiss her.

With a snap she shoved the man away before transforming into her wolf form, snapping and growling furiously at him. The king jumped back before she could deal any damage, and laughed at her as she bristled at him.

“You may be able to avoid me now, but not for long, princess,” he chuckled darkly as he took his cloak from beside the door and came back over. She gave him a low snarl as a warning for him to stay away, but he only paused. “Oh come now, surely you want a walk, hmmn?” he asked with a sly smile.

 _If he brings me out, I’ll be able to see if there’s a way out of this place,_ she sighed lightly, _even if it means I need to be taken around on a leash._ She cursed internally and allowed him close to detach the chain from the wall, he tugged on the chain and she growled as she followed beside him.

“You know, it would be easier if you were a girl, you wouldn’t have to be on this leash like a common animal,” he said with a fake pout. Becca gave him a huff and kept her eyes trained ahead as they left the room and went down the twisting hallways, Becca committing each turn and fork to memory for her escape planning that night. She didn’t even give Einon the privilege of her mind-link; she wasn’t about to speak to him. She knew she was stronger than he, and so did the king. The young king knew just by looking at the animal that she could easily overtake him, eyeing her powerful shoulders and her strong muscles warily.

The king brought her into a large feast hall, lit with burning braziers and torches, much like the room she had woken in, which was probably the king’s private chambers. People populated the room, all bowing and acknowledging the king as they entered; the whole room was filled with chatter and merry talk as two men arm-wrestled in the center of the room. Several men cheering and clapping for their favored as the two combatants fought; the smell of food and smoke met Becca’s nose and made her stomach growl, making Becca realize she hadn’t eaten that day.

The king led her to a raised dais at the head of the room, where he sat at the head of the table in a tall chair. The king hooked her chain to a ring on the arm of the chair, making sure that she couldn’t run off. Becca growled when he offered her a leg of roast mutton, even though her pride told her to refuse and turn her nose up at it, her head told her that she didn’t know when she would see food again. She sighed and snatched the mutton from his hands, baring her sharp teeth again as she did. Besides, the local hounds were inching closer and closer to her food, all of them drooling at the smell of food.

Becca snarled protectively, licking her teeth and baring the wickedly sharp fangs. The other dogs backed away from the snarling, growling animal. This wolf was new, so they were unsure how to react, unsure if she was a pushover or something to be afraid of. One brave Neapolitan mastiff inched forward, growling and drew close to the wolf and her meal. The mastiff was used to fights, his gray, wrinkled face and body scarred and his muscles thick and strong. He was only slightly fazed when Becca rose from her spot and snarled again in warning.

 _The law of the pack, establish your rank the moment you enter a new setting,_ Becca thought to herself. If she were going to survive, she would need the respect, or fear, of the local dogs. Some of the hounds followed the mastiff’s lead and approached Becca and her food. 

The mastiff put a paw on her food, and Becca’s instincts kicked in. She flew forward, barking like a mad dog, spittle flying from her lips as the firelight caught on her fangs. The hounds cried and howled in surprise, falling back as the mastiff let out a yelp and they all retreated from the wolf with their tails between their legs. Becca shook herself, turning back to her food and settling the farthest from Einon’s chair, her chain pulled taught.

She lay down and ate her food, huffing in annoyance at the wicked smile Einon gave her as he went on speaking to the burly man next to him, the whole hall resuming the festivities after the disturbance. Becca finished her food and laid her head down, glaring through the tables and around the room. The walls were high and the windows narrow, she wouldn’t be able to fit through them, but there was a terrace just above Einon’s seat, guarded by four men at arms with long spears and swords.

Becca huffed; _I’m not getting out that way. Unless I become some kind of super-invisible werewolf, that’s not my ticket out._ Her eyes traveled along the room, towards the double-oak doors at the front. Both guarded by two men, and looking solid and sturdy, but she did see two windows that were wider than the others. She could fit through them if she really squeezed herself. _It’s a good thing I’m small…_ Becca remarked as she imagined shoving herself through the windows. That is before she realized what she said; _no it’s not! Dammit!_ The wolf groaned and scratched her ears with her front paws, clenching her teeth and pulling at the chain angrily.

Beside Einon, a woman sat in a chair playing chess; Becca regarded her curiously as she played her game. She seemed to be very reserved, wearing a white veil on her head and a lovely cream gown, her wavy reddish-gold hair allowed to flow over her shoulders. Becca looked closer to the woman curiously, her human-like eyes catching the woman’s. She glanced down at the wolf, and Becca saw a face like Einon’s, only this woman looked kinder than he. Her cheeks were slightly hollow and her blue eyes were sad and distant, but when she met the wolf’s eyes she jumped slightly and gazed at the wolf. The wolf huffed again and rested her head down and sighed lightly.

“Your Majesty, that is quite the magnificent animal you have there. He truly has fierce disposition,” said a large man, his beard and hair a sandy colour. Becca didn’t like the look he gave her, she didn’t like the look anyone was giving her in this bloody place.

Einon chuckled, “ _She_ is a great animal, lovely isn’t she Brok?” he gave Becca a scratch between the ears but the wolf flattened them and moved away with a snarl.

Brok laughed, “She does not seem to like you very much, your Majesty!” the king laughed along with the man, “have you ever considered putting her in the ring, your grace? I am sure she’d make many a glorious victory for you,” 

Becca could practically hear the wheels turning in Einon’s head, he soon grinned down at her cruelly and sending shivers through Becca. “I think that would be an entertaining idea,” he unhooked her chain and pulled at her chain. The wolf huffed and refused to budge even an inch, stubbornly attached to the floor.

“Move!” Einon’s frustrated bark didn’t sway Becca to move at all. She just ignored his yanking and pulling on her chain, until he decided to use force. The toe of Einon’s boot connected with her side, digging into her ribs hard, several times. Becca yelped loudly as she was bowled over into the woman’s chair, her side throbbing in pain as she felt a bruise forming beneath her fur. The guests around them howled with laughter, Becca shakily rose to her paws and growled. She figured that if she didn’t do as she was told, she would regret it.

Becca waited for the king to unclip her chain; after he did she padded to the middle of the room and waited. Around her the assembly cheered and made several catcalls towards her. Brok soon led over the same, beastly mastiff she had chased off not moments ago. She felt a small jolt of fear as she took a second look at this animal, it’s body thick and taller than her. 

Becca growled inwardly, _why is everyone and everything bigger than me?_ She sighed and squared her shoulders as the large dog was set loose of his collar.

The animal slowly paced around the inside of the tables, his wrinkly face watching Becca as she also began to pace in the opposite direction. The two canines regarded one another, both had their fur bristling and their tails held out horizontally, the two of them tense. All around them the men cheered, making calls and wages on the animals.

Becca’s heart pounded in her chest as her paw pads pressed to the cold stone floor with each step. The fear that stirred in her was obviously sending the other dog into a rage, she was afraid, and he knew it. He snarled and shook his long jowls, strutting about as he flaunted his power over the smaller, stranger animal. 

 _There’s no way I can get out of this without a fight,_ Becca glanced about, and her fear so strong now she was sure it was driving the other dog mad. She whined softly, her legs trembling slightly. All she wanted to do was to run, to run and never look back. She wanted so badly just to hide in a dark hole and never come out again, for fear of the monsters prowling about outside.

The whine sent the mastiff into a frenzy, he barked and charged at Becca, all one-hundred-and-forty pounds of muscle, teeth and anger. The large dog lashed at Becca, lunging and throwing his weight at her, trying to crush her. Dodging quickly, the smaller, faster canine ducked beneath the mastiff and came out behind him and nipped him on the backside. Snarling the gray dog whipped about and they traded blows and dodges for a short time, before they leapt apart, panting. 

Then smaller wolf paused, before an instinct took over and something in her body clicked. Her eyesight narrowed until all she saw was the mastiff, charging blindly forward. Baring her teeth, Becca dove forward, dodging the dog’s attack and slicing his flank with her fangs. A loud scream of pain erupted from the dog as she finally began to fight back, her paws quick and her opponent’s heavy weight nothing but a curse now. He couldn’t do anything to retaliate; she was too fast for him. Becca’s eyes soon became blank and cold as she fought, her blows becoming harder, more brutal as the dog stumbled around her.

Soon the other dog had enough, it roared in fury and pushed Becca backwards, grabbing her collar and tossing her against the hard stone. The wolf cried out as pain shot through her bruised side, the mastiff tossed her to the side and growled as he moved in for the finishing blow.

Yet Becca wasn’t finished.

The brown wolf staggered to her paws, shaking slightly as blood oozed from her wounds. Her teeth bared and her body trembling violently as an unseen, uncontrollable fury latched itself to her with iron claws. She took a step forward, saliva dripping from her jaws as she snarled viciously at the mastiff.

Sensing a change in his opponent, the dog froze, re-evaluating the situation as he looked at her. Yet he was too late. 

Becca flew at him, her fur fluffed out and her jaws wide-open. Her fear and anger channeled into pure, unstoppable rage, the wolf caught hold of the other dog’s throat and bit down hard. The dog screamed in pain as her fangs sank into it’s flesh, growing closer and closer to that life-giving artery.

Becca stopped when she heard the dog whining, it’s pitiful cries directed at its master, Brok. The man just laughed and hooted with the rest of the men, he didn’t care at all what happened to his prized animal. That was when Becca’s mind cleared, and she realized where she was and what she was doing, and who’s fault this all was. It was Einon who had put her up to this! Einon and that thickheaded man Brok, they had done all of this damage, and they were going to pay for it.

The wolf released the wounded, and yet stunned mastiff, her iron jaws finally coming loose as she turned to the men. Her anger turned to a new target, Becca raced up and leapt onto the table, coming face-to-face with Einon. Her fear was eminent, but she changed it to anger as she bared her teeth mere inches from his face. The wolf dug her claws into the table, her ears pinned back as she glared hatefully at the man, who just calmly gazed back.

And that was when a heavy, blunt object hit Becca on the back of the head for the second time that day, and she blacked out.


	4. Run Away

It was cold, in the dark Becca could feel a sore spot on her head where she was sure she had been walloped. She figured there would be a nice migraine to come of that sore later. Groaning, Becca shifted and opened her eyes groggily, her body had morphed back into a human shape, while she was unconscious no doubt. She felt her collar around her neck pull at her throat and figured she was chained up, but couldn’t quite remember where.

“You’re one dangerous girl,” came a soft voice. Becca jumped and sat up, looking about to spot the same woman from the dinner standing before her. She wore a beige dress and had her long, gold-red hair loose and spilling over her shoulders.   
  
Becca moved away, “Who are you? Are you here to bother me too?” she glared untrustingly at the woman.

The woman shook her head, “No, I merely came to see you,” she said gently, making no move to come near Becca.   
  
The girl narrowed her eyes, tense for a moment, before she relaxed and nodded, “Sorry, I’m a little edgy,” she glanced up at the crackling fire in the hearth behind the woman, before looking back at her, “Do you know what happened after I was knocked out?”

The woman smiled calmly, “Do not apologize. You were only defending yourself,” she seemed to relax as well, “You were brought here and chained, it was only after some time did your body change back to that of a girl. You are a very remarkable creature,” 

Becca flushed only slightly and laughed, “Ah… thanks, though that guy really is a douche-pickle…” she muttered quietly. The woman frowned but seemed to dismiss her words, she didn’t understand them but she wouldn’t question it.  
  
“My son is not… not a kind man. I am sorry you had to endure his cruelty, but many have,” she sighed gently, “Listen, I know who you travel with, and I wish you to relay a message for me, if you can,” 

Becca frowned, “I don’t… know what you’re talking about,” 

“You travel with a man and a dragon, the last one in the world,” stated the lady, Becca’s eyes widening slightly.

 _She knows? How the hell does she know?_ She couldn’t get her head around it at all.

“I know it’s confusing, and I know you don’t want to be here. Just please, tell the knight of what you have experienced here, he may be the only one capable of saving this kingdom…” the lady walked up and produced a key and unlocked Becca’s chain from her collar, letting it fall to the floor. “I wont let the king hurt you like he did me, what is your name child?”

Becca slowly got to her feet, dusting herself off and stretching. She didn’t like being called ‘child’, it made her feel small; but she allowed it for now. “Me? I’m Becca. Can I have yours?”

Smiling, the woman nodded, “I am Aislinn, former queen of this kingdom. Now hurry, you should change to your other form, it will make your escape a lot easier,” Becca nodded and transformed, shaking out her fur while Aislin watched in surprise. It wasn’t long before the woman nodded and motioned for the wolf to follow, she pressed a hidden stone on the fireplace and a slab of the floor pulled back to reveal a hidden staircase leading downwards. The sound of stone grated on Becca’s ears, making her flatten them in discomfort as she waited for Aislinn to lead on.

They made their way down and through a maze of tunnels and waterways below the castle. Soon they came to a small tunnel with a rusted metal gate across it, the former queen opened the gate and nodded to Becca. “This should lead you out of the castle, you will come out below the bridge. The nearest town is twenty miles to the west… be careful,” she knelt before the wolf and rubbed between her ears gently, “please… tell the knight what has happened here, I’m sure he’ll be able to help,”  
  
Becca nodded and pressed her cool nose to the woman’s cheek, before flicking her tail and racing into the tunnel, the darkness swallowing her four-legged form.

  

* * *

 

 

Dawn was approaching and Becca was becoming tired, travelling from the castle all the way back to their old campsite. She had assumed earlier that Bowen and Draco wouldn’t wait for her, and she was right. When she arrived at the camp the fire was nothing but cold charcoal, and there were only faint signs of early inhabitance, crushed grass here and there, hoof prints and claw marks. Other than that, it was empty and deserted.  
  
Becca sniffed around for a few moments, before heading west, having caught Bowen’s scent she tracked him through the wilderness. Draco was harder to track since he flew and only landed in a few areas, so Becca kept to following the scent of Bowen and his horse. The wolf followed the trail for a long time, her already tired limbs aching with exhaustion, her bruises and her head sore from the night before.

Becca soon found the remnants of a second campsite, more recent and with a pile of charcoal still smoking lightly. She sniffed about and figured they had left early that morning, by now the sun was up and already reaching midday. Becca stopped to lap water at a nearby stream and rest her paws; before she went on Becca laid down and rested for a while her body tired from traveling all day, she was dozing in a cool thicket of ivy by the time the sun passed its zenith.

 

 

Waking several hours later, Becca found her napping spot completely drenched in orange light. The sun was setting soon, and she would have to find Bowen before nightfall or risk spending the night out in the elements, where Einon could easily find her again. She was hoping he hadn’t already sent out a hunting party, _crap… I shouldn’t have rested, that probably gave him time to catch up if he did send out hunters…_ with that in her head, Becca sprung to her feet and continued tracking, following Bowen’s scent through fields of tall grass, putting as much distance as she could between her and the king. 

It wasn’t long before she came to the top of a large hill, looking down on a village nestled by a small, murky pond. Becca padded down in the shadow of the hill, her exhaustion starting to creep back up on her as her mind turned towards supper and a comfortable bed. 

She paused once before entering the village, a huge wolf would cause a stir of fear and she would be forced to stay outside. So she would have to make sure to look and act as much like a dog as she could. This in mind, Becca moderated her size, a talent she had come to possess, she could change her size from that of a medium-sized dog, to that of a Clydesdale horse. Choosing the idea prior, she made sure she was a smaller size, before trotting into the village. 

The amount of smells bombarded her nose almost the moment she entered, she had nearly lost Bowen’s trail. She had to pick it out beneath all the other more pungent smells, her nose cringed and she sneezed at the scents. Ignoring most of the others, she followed it to the market where she found Bowen looking over the stalls and a few vegetable displays.

Becca flicked her tail and woofed lightly at him, she opened her mind-link and laughed, _“So, getting some veggies?”_ Bowen jumped in surprise and glanced about, before Becca barked lightly and startled him again. 

“Becca!” he glanced about at the few people who were giving them looks. He motioned for her to follow him and he led the wolf towards the inn in the town, they passed through the main tavern to the small rooms in the back of the inn. He showed Becca to a room with two beds, before shutting the door behind them.  
  
“So what happened? We couldn’t find you and we couldn’t wait…” Bowen turned to the wolf as she changed into her human form and stretched out with a sigh.

She glanced up, “Ah well… where do I begin?” she said mockingly, putting a hand to her chin and pretending to think _very_ hard about the question. “Well first I was kidnapped by some freaky king who decided to keep me as a pet, and he tried to invade my personal bubble which was _totally_ out of line! I mean really! What a douche-pickle! He just waltzed up to me and had the nerve to lord it over me like he’s some gift from the sky or something!” She blew a strand of hair from her face as she walked about the room, waving her arms and hands as she retold her tale. “And _then_ he decided to throw me into a fight against one of his dogs! Can you believe it! What a grape-headed moron! Honestly that king is seriously messed up, he’s downright evil, no wonder I keep hearing horrible things about him,”

“Enough! Don’t speak of that boy like that!” Bowen suddenly snapped, pulling Becca out of her rant.

She stood by the small window and turned to frown at him, “W-what? I thought you wanted to know what happened? Besides, the queen told me to tell you actually, about how horrible he is. Really, she said you need to do something knighty– ”

“I said for you to be quiet! Hold your tongue girl, else I teach you how to hold it properly,” growled the knight furiously. He was glaring intently at her, anger and hurt on his face, but Becca only backed away from him before she snarled back.

“I most certainly will not! What is _with_ you? You asked me what happened and I’m telling you!” she waltzed up to Bowen and jabbed him in the chest a few times with her finger, hard. “Just because you can throw around a sword and have a few extra levels of testosterone, doesn’t mean you can boss me around! If you don’t like the answer to your question, then don’t ask it in the first place you empty-headed sand pile of crab-cakes!”  
  
Bowen huffed, “I don’t know how they allow women in your time to run amok like this, but you lack obvious discipline!”   
  
“HAH! In my time people like you would think twice before trying anything! You half-witted elephant!” she parried the comment back.

Bowen’s hand shot forward and snatched Becca’s small wrist, his grip tight and his eyes dark, “I swear, any more insolence from you and there _will_ be consequences…”

Wincing, the girl just glared back, “Go ahead! I’ll return the favor ten fold!”

Bowen just smirked and tossed her hand away, he crossed his arms and scoffed at her, “I haven’t even seen you fight! How do I know you can even hold your own against a little boy? Let alone an experienced and adult man?”

The room went cold.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Bowen regretted them instantly. Becca’s face froze, before twisting into something half-human, half-wolf. Her eyes flashed gold and her teeth lengthened slightly as she bared her canines.  
  
“I was thrown into a dogfight, against one of the _best_ dogs at court. I have been kicked, abused, harassed and hurt for the past few days and _you_ have the gall to think that I can’t _fight?_ ” she growled viciously, sending Bowen stumbling backwards onto the bed in shock. “Let me tell you, the next time why don’t we chain you to a chair and kick you and mock you like a common beast. Maybe _then_ you’ll realize how I’ve been treated! I have had enough of people treating me like I’m some timid little girl! You’re nothing but blundering pigs with socks for ears and brains made of wet tissue! I’m sick and tired of it!” with that she slapped Bowen across the face, the loud _SMACK_ resounding through the room quite loudly before she turned and jumped out of the window. 

Bowen was quite stunned, he couldn’t figure out what had happened and stayed where he was for a moment. A few more seconds passed and he jumped up, “Becca! Becca wait! I’m sorry!” but the moment he got to the window, he saw a wolf vanish behind the corner of the alleyway, heading for the woods nearby. 

Becca felt rage rise in her, her anger boiling over and changing her form as she grew to a larger wolf. She burst through the foliage of the tree line and bolted through the woods, her tail streaming out behind her like a banner as her paws flew over the ground. The sun had set and the forest around her was cloaked in night, the wolf left a trail of quivering undergrowth and broken branches behind her.

 _I’d not like I asked to be caught! What the hell does he know? Talking to me like that! The book shelved moron! I’ll show him!_ She had no idea where she was, her mind turned inward as she attacked her thoughts, driving herself into a frenzy as she lashed out and bit and kicked at trees, leaving massive gouges in the bark as she blazed onwards. 

Her claws dug into the soft earth, carving deep gashes and tiny ravines into the moss and dirt. She snarled and barked furiously, scaring several dozing ravens from a tree as she tried to leap up and grab the branch before running on.

After some time, Becca’s frenzy calmed and she just trotted through the woods, her thoughts still angry but her tantrum ceased. She growled lightly to herself as she came to a meadow and padded through the tall grass, the soft moonlight above her highlighting her brown-gray fur. She sighed lightly and sat down, scuffing her paw in the dirt for a moment as she glared hatefully at the ground.  
  
 _What am I doing here? I don’t belong here, I should be back home with the people I know. Why am I here?_ Her questions, obviously, went unanswered and she flicked her ears in annoyance.

That was when her ears perked up again, she could hear a loud flapping coming closer and closer to her. Becca glanced behind her and saw Draco flying towards her, coming in too fast. She jumped to her feet and dashed away, making sure to keep to the taller grass where he couldn’t grab her very well. Becca swerved and hid in a taller patch of grass to avoid his talons, making the dragon growl in frustration as he flew over her. Becca could see him through the stalks, and he was banking to come around for another pass over the field.  
  
 _I don’t want to talk now! Get lost!_ She growled, before darting from the grass. Draco spotted her and turned, flying straight for the fleeing wolf, his claws outstretched to catch her and calm her.   
  
In one spurt of energy, she dashed through the other side of the meadow and into a thicket of rather dense cedar bushes. She heard Draco curse and come to a grinding halt, before flying up and over, trying to spot her. Becca weaved and dipped through the thick branches, finding tunnels that other animals had used to hide here. She soon found a small but deep inlet of cedar bushes and hid in it, curling her body up and laying her head down. Overhead she could hear Draco flying and calling for her, and Becca swore that she could hear Bowen calling in the distance, probably at the other end of the thicket. Yet there was no way he could get in far enough to get Becca, the branches wove together so closely and the paths were so hard to see in the dark that if Bowen did try to follow her at night he would become trapped.

“Becca!” she heard him calling, “Becca, I’m sorry! Come back!”

 _No way hosay… I’m staying right here. You can find me in the morning._ Becca sighed as she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, her ears laying flat on her head while her form changed back into a girl. She soon fell fast asleep in her cedar grove, too tired to care where she was.

  

* * *

  

“She’s quite the handful,” Draco laughed as Bowen threw his arms up; he had given up trying to coax the wolf from the thicket. He would have to wait until it got lighter before venturing in to find her; right now it was too treacherous. The dragon purred lightly, “She’s fast, and very spirited for a girl her size,” he remarked.  
  
The knight nodded, rubbing the back of his head, “Well, I just hope all that spirit wont kill me…”

“You shouldn’t have snapped at her, she may be small but she is quite dangerous,” Draco hummed.

“No, _really?_ ” Bowen stared at the thicket, “I haven’t met a girl like her before, and it’s exhausting keeping up with her, physically and mentally…”

The dragon inclined his head and sat down, “Then why stay with her?” 

Bowen made another pass over the thicket, trying to find an entrance again despite the darkness, “I don’t know, somehow I feel like I shouldn’t leave her behind,”

“You did when you traveled here,” the dragon accused lightly.

The knight glared back at the dragon, “I had to move! I never stay in one place more than a night. Besides, I didn’t go far!” the dragon shrugged and the man went back to searching, it was another hour before he grinned and got down on his hands and knees.

Draco, who had been admiring the stars, glanced down at the knight, “What is it?”

“I can see her through here, and a clear pathway through the thicket…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had not much going on but a sassy Becca, though the next one should be much more fun!!! Get ready for a nice good sword fight!


	5. The Waterfall

Becca woke with something warm over her and a weight on her head, keeping her eyes shut she groaned and moved a little to try and dissuade whatever it was from resting there. It didn’t move, so Becca groggily cracked her eyes open. It was morning, and soft, warm sunlight was streaming through the cedar trees above her. She yawned and tried to roll onto her back, only to realize the thing on her head was a hand, and attached to the hand was an arm. Attached to that arm was a man, Becca’s eyes traveled up to see Bowen, leaning against the wall of cedars. His eyes were shut and his head tilted to the side as he slept, he had draped a blanket over Becca and had his hand resting on her head.

“Would you be so kind as to get off of me… _PLEASE?”_ Becca shot up a moment later, startling Bowen awake so that he whacked his head on a low-hanging branch with a start. Becca clutched the blanket around herself and knelt back, her eyes yellow with fear. “How’d you find me?”  
  
Bowen rubbed his head and groaned, “Ah… by looking? Look, Becca I didn’t mean to say what I said yesterday, and I’m sorry. Just please don’t attack me…” he smiled lightly at her.

It took a few seconds, before Becca’s frown burst into a grin and she punched him in the shoulder, “Nah, it’s alright. Thanks for the blanket. Sorry I’m just… not the huggy-lovey-dovey type,” 

The man nodded and made to get up, “Are you going to come back with me? Draco was going to do his ‘act’ today,”

Becca stretched as they crawled from the thicket, “Yeah I’ll come back, as long as we can have some breakfast first. By the way…” she turned and looked back at the tunnel, “How the _hell_ did you get in there?”

“You’re not the only mysterious one,” the knight laughed as he got onto his horse, the animal calmly grazing nearby.

“Alright, fair enough,” Becca laughed before transforming and trotting beside Bowen and his horse, her tail swishing and her ears perked. The day was warm, the leaves above them a bright yellow-green, filtering sunlight through the branches to the forest floor. Becca enjoyed days like these, they made her feel fresh, more alive than usual.

After getting back to town, and having a breakfast of Becca stealing things from the knight’s plate, the two of them headed back to the market. The main square was bustling with people selling produce and livestock, it must be market day, for everyone was haggling with prices and trying to trade with what they had. Becca watched from where she was, keeping her size to that of a large dog, keeping next to Bowen as he strode through the crowds. A few people gave him and his ‘dog’ funny looks, for it wasn’t often when strangers came to town, and it was even rarer to see a pair like this.   
  
Becca didn’t much like being ogled at, she didn’t like it as a human and she didn’t like it as a wolf. A few people approached Bowen and asked if she were for sale, how he got her to follow him like that, and more; he turned any offers down, and merely explained that she was his friend, which earned even more strange looks. Becca held her head high, preferring not to be looked at like a piece of livestock, she growled as a few people tried to touch her, her fur standing on end and her teeth bared made them retreat almost instantly.

A little while passed before they spotted a girl with fiery, red hair amidst a crowd of people, Becca’s ears perked up and she inclined her head as she watched some of the men shout at the girl accusingly, but the girl seemed only to shout back. Becca glanced up at Bowen, her eyes concerned.

 _“What’s going on there?”_ she asked him through her mind-link, he only shrugged and walked towards the crowd. He didn’t reply to Becca, for it would look strange for him to be talking to his ‘dog’ like she were a person, at least for these people anyways.

They drew closer and Becca caught the end of a sentence, the girl with the red hair was shouting charismatically, “…we all must fight back!” she snapped, Becca could only guess that she was talking about fighting back against some form of oppression, that’s normally how these ‘market rally’ things went.

“We _did_ fight back! Once was enough, we’ll not try it again!” came a responding shout from the crowd, Becca looked and spotted a man with an eye-patch over his eye.

“Oh sure! You’d rather just cringe under Einon’s boot like a cowering, pathetic dog!” the girl spat back.

Becca grumbled, _Oy… don’t use my cousins as a reference to cowardice! We’re brave animals! Gods you’re annoying me…_ she thought grumpily.

“At least a cringing dog is a live dog!” the man growled, before picking up a thick-skulled melon, raising his arm to throw it at the girl who flinched.

Bowen stepped in then, snatching the melon from the man’s raised arm, “Hey! Don’t waste good food on bad rhetoric!” he snapped, breaking the melon in half with one fell swoop of his arm surprising the onlookers at his appearance. Becca kept herself close as they entered the crowd, still warning off any people who got too close to her with a harsh glare to the side.

“I speak the truth,” the girl said, flicking her red hair over her shoulder and brushing off her long, ragged tunic of what seemed to be lettuce.

“Truth? That word is rarely inspiring girl, and it never led to any rebellions,” he stopped and offered her the other half of the melon, “but it _will_ stretch necks, if there is one underneath that little… mudpie,” he smirked. 

 _Oh jeeze… is he flirting with her?_ Becca scoffed inwardly, and broke out into laughter across her mind-link as the girl took the offered fruit, then shoved it back into Bowen’s smirking face, smearing red, sticky juice all over his face. Becca lowered her ears in amusement, and the knight glared backwards at her, clearly embarrassed.

 _“Okay, I like this girl, she’s got guts,”_ she remarked, dodging Bowen’s hand as it lashed back to grab Becca’s muzzle to make a semblance of quieting her. It was far too funny for her to pass up, and she sat down a little distance from his arm and giggled at his face. 

Yet her amusement was cut short as a dark shape appeared on the horizon, she recognized the flying shape of the dragon and woofed a short warning to Bowen as he was wiping off his cheeks of juice. Bowen looked up and nodded, and Becca immediately started to bark and the villagers all turned their attention to her. Bowen raised his arm and pointed to the sky, causing people to follow his indication, “DRAGON!” someone screamed and the whole village was sent into a mighty uproar of screams and panicked scrambling.

Draco soared gracefully overhead, scaring the villagers as he swooped and dove about, smacking the tip of a roof as he passed with the arrowhead on his tail. He flapped and landed on the top of a nearby cliff, licking his lips theatrically and shifting about as if looking for the best-possible snack for the moment at hand. The villagers calmed slightly as the quiet descended, leaving only Bowen and Becca standing in the now empty town square. 

“About time…” grumbled Bowen under his breath, cleaning the last of the fruit from his face. Becca followed him quietly, glancing about at where the people had hid from the dragon. Some had dived into their homes or under their carts, others were hiding among the spooked goats or behind horse carts. The girl with the fiery hair had ducked down behind a set of barrels, though that didn’t hide the blaze that her hair gave off in the sunlight. Bowen brushed himself off and walked forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword, “It seems you people are in need of a dragonslayer!” he called to the frightened villagers. “Who is the lord responsible for this village?” he asked. 

Just at that phrase, the man with the eye-patch poked his head from behind a leather skin, “Brok lives in a big house about six miles away, but he’ll only blame the damage on us and pluck our pockets to pay for it,” he barked. Becca felt her fur prickle in anger, that same man who had pitted her, with Einon, against one of his mastiffs. She felt a tiny trickle of rage boil through her, but she suppressed it while she could, her fur calming as Bowen patted her head having noticed her agitation.

Bowen laughed, “I wont pluck them as deeply, take it, or leave _him!_ ” he motioned to the dragon who, as if on cue, roared, bellowing as loudly as he could and sending out a stream of blazing fire from both nostrils.

The people all hid again until the dragon ceased his demonstration, then the girl with red hair came out of hiding and pointed accusingly, quite shakily but still strong, at Bowen. She glared at him, “Its enough you people grovel to Einon, but do we have to be bullied by some black-mailing, broken-down knight and his flea-bitten dog as well?” She accused.

Becca gave a low snarl, but Bowen placed a warning hand on her ears before howling with laughter, “That’s right! You don’t _need_ me!” he said sarcastically, “Settle it yourself, there _are_ other ways… Maybe you’ll part with one of your precious daughters, instead of gold?” he said, looking at the man with the eye-patch, and then towards a group of girls nearby. One-eye yelled in protest, running to the girls and shielding the rather unsuccessfully from the knight. Bowen grinned and shook his head, he nodded to Becca and she followed, still grumpy at being called a ‘flea-bitten dog’. 

“Dragon’s are partial to maiden sacrifices, I hear…” he said, looking particularly at the girl with red hair, who stared back, before she understood what he meant. The whole village was now looking at her, and the look of realization crossed her face, before she was suddenly swarmed. The villagers all shouting and yelling as the poor girl was tied to an old wagon with a stake through the center, screaming and shouting to be let go. 

Becca looked on in astonishment, people so willing to sacrifice their own to quell a problem always frightened her to some degree of insanity. She looked up at Bowen in surprise, he just gave her a ‘what?’ look and she frowned. “ _You wanted them to do that, didn’t you?”_ she asked. 

Bowen snickered, speaking to Becca now that there was no attention on them, “I just wanted to see what they would do… it’s not like Draco will do _much_ too her…” Becca just sighed and stepped on his foot with her heavy paw, making him mutter in pain as some of the villagers walked up to the knight to discuss the method of his payment.

 

* * *

 

Becca had taken it upon herself to run ahead, Bowen’s discussions of money interesting her very little. Draco had agreed to take the girl, making the plan to leave her in the wilderness since he didn’t like to eat people. Becca decided to meet up with the dragon at the waterfall, her thick fur feeling cool already as she bounded through the shady trees.

 _I guess I’ve gotten used to this place… it’s much easier than I thought, though I think maybe if I were a regular human it would have been a little tougher…_ she remarked inwardly. Really things weren’t so bad, she had two friends and she was sleeping and eating rather fine. The lack of pollution in the air was great, though she thought that this time-period made up for that in the way everyone neglected to take baths. To a girl with an overly sensitive nose and sense of personal hygiene, it was a bit of a nightmare. Yet she dealt with it, because really there was no need to be freaking out about it.

She trotted along a game-path in the woods, slowing down as she drew closer to the river, she could hear something humming in the distance and figured it was Draco, for the tone of voice sounded like his.

 _Really it’s not so bad, though I do want to go home. That whole fiasco with the king was rather unwanted, and I swear if I see him again I’m giving him a piece of my mind._ She smiled happily at that thought, her tail swishing while the ground beneath her paws turned to rocky terrain. Smooth pebbles gave way to smooth boulders that she had to climb and leap over to keep moving upstream. It wasn’t like her to delay meeting someone, but she just had to pause and take a small breather, enjoying the fall breeze through her honey fur and the sound and smell of the forest about her. It was truly beautiful here, and she would miss it if she ever got home, really she would.

Becca paused, frozen to the spot as a thought crossed her mind, _what am I here for? I mean, I got here through some weird magicky-thing obviously, but why me? It’s not like I’m doing anything but going along with what’s happening… so why was I even brought here in the first place?_ She glanced up at the sky through the trees, her long muzzle and nose twitching as she thought. _Is there something I’m supposed to do here? Something I need to help make happen, or stop from happening?_ She whined and shook her head, ears flicking about as she cleared her mind. For now she had to regroup with Draco and later Bowen once he was done with the villagers. The werewolf decided to keep her mind on the _now_ and focus on the later, well, later.

She came out into the sunlight and leapt down the cliff of the waterfall pool. Draco was already there, lying on a sunny rock and singing deeply while the girl with red hair was fixing herself. Draco nearing the end of his song, the melody happy and warm and almost instantly calming Becca, scattering her earlier thoughts to the breeze while she approached. 

The dragon soon finished his song and the girl with red hair smiled, “You have a beautiful voice,” she said. The dragon smiled proudly and chuckled at the praise.

“Why thank you, we dragon’s love to sing when we’re happy,” 

“You don’t seem like a dragon at all though,” the girl remarked, baffled. Draco hummed and leaned against the boulder she was sitting on.

“Well how many dragons do you know?” he asked her curiously as she shook her head. Becca smiled, clambering onto the rocks behind them quietly, not wanting to alert the girl to her presence just yet. Draco had seen her already, but didn’t say anything. 

“You’re the first I’ve met,” she said, just as Becca skidded down the rock face and jumped onto the large rock the girl was sitting on. The red-head turned and yelped, grabbing a knife behind her and staring at Becca in utter horror while pressing herself defensively against the rock face, not doing much of hiding her.

Becca ignored her and stretched, having forgotten that she looked frightening to people sometimes, she hummed and smiled at Draco with a nod. Draco grinned and nodded back, then looked to the other girl who was still utterly frightened of her, “Calm down,” he said gently, “Becca’s not _that_ hostile, as long as you don’t make her mad,” he chuckled and Becca looked curiously at the girl. Draco hummed and spoke to the wolf, “She tells me her name is Kara,” 

Becca flicked her ear in acknowledgement, _“She’s quite the person,”_ she said, using her mind-link and opening it so Kara could hear her. Kara, still wary of Becca, jumped in surprise and looked around them.

“Who said that?”

Becca’s nose twitched, _“I did!”_ she barked as Kara stared at her in amazement, her hand slowly pointing at the wolf as her mouth hung open, yet no sound came out. _“Here, one second…”_ she ducked and transformed, shaking herself out and stretching before smiling at Kara brightly, “Hello, I’m Becca.” 

“A-ah! Y-you just… how did you…? This isn’t possible!” blinking at the shorter girl now before her where the wolf had been, shock written all over her rather pretty face.

Draco and Becca both laughed, “Honestly I’m quite real, and _no_ I will not eat you, yes I’m a werewolf but I would prefer lycanthrope if you don’t mind, sounds fancier. Though I am still a little hurt at being called a ‘flea-bitten dog’… but we can worry about that later,” Becca shrugged and sat down, crossing her legs and fidgeting with her tunic while she did.

Kara blinked, “But… but in the village… you were his dog!”

Becca frowned back at her, “I’m a _wolf_ , not a dog, and I’ll have you know there is a significant difference between us.” The girl said matter-of-factly, “and no I’m not here to terrorize your village, and neither is he,” Becca explained, nodding to Draco, who also agreed with her. 

“You should never listen to minstrel’s fancies, a dragon wouldn’t hurt a soul, unless they tried to hurt him first,” the dragon shifted and gave Kara a knowing look while she crossed her arms.

“Same with werewolves, uh… lycanthropes,”

“Really? Then why were you in my village?” Kara asked, making the two of them go silent.

“Oh… village… uh—” 

“Yes the village, you remember the village?” came a fourth voice, Bowen rode up on his horse rather grumpily, glaring at the three of them rather venomously. He was clearly in a bad mood.

Kara was on her feet in a second, thinking that Draco was in danger, she held out the knife in Bowen’s direction, “Leave him alone you bully! Go, both of you! I can hold him, pick on someone your own size!” she glared at the man, but he only ignored her and faced Draco and Becca.

“Where have you been?” he grumbled, Becca just rolled her eyes and kept quiet, she wasn’t going to cater to his sudden bad temper. 

“I am truly sorry Bowen…” Draco smirked, “Uh, I have been… _distracted…”_ he nodded to Kara, the girl jumped down to face Bowen, “Meet Kara, Bowen,”

Bowen scowled; “You should have eaten her!” he walked over to the river, no doubt to wash the remaining stickiness from his face and hands. “And _you!_ ” he pointed to Becca, “You vanished! What am I supposed to do if you go running off? I thought I was to look after you, huh?”

Becca felt her own anger bubble, “Oy, don’t take your foul mood out on me, knighty-boy. I can take care of myself. You’re my friend so I stick around with you, don’t you go bossing me around!” crossing her arms, Becca huffed and looked to the other side of the river. The knight glared fire at the lycanthrope, but made no more moves to voice his frustrations.

“Oh don’t get angry Bowen, there’s no need to snap at her or me,” Draco sighed, clearly annoyed.

“Why not?” Bowen raised his arms at them, “You both left me high and dry! I was worried to death!” he snapped and went back to his washing. 

“Worried? About me?” questioned the dragon, surprise in his face, but Bowen didn’t see for he was washing his own face.

“YES about _you!_ I had the locker all set up, half the village was out there with me!” he went on with his rant, “wondering when you were coming back, are you coming back, _if_ you’re coming back, you just di—” Bowen looked up to see that the dragon had vanished. He let his hands fall to his sides, finally giving up, “Disappear,” 

That was when Becca heard it, hoof beats getting closer and closer, she could hear them over the smooth pebbles, her own body perking up as she also heard Draco beneath the waterfall.

“Be careful! Someone’s coming!” came Draco’s voice from behind the cascading waterfall. Becca’s eyes watched the opposite shore, just as she saw a group of horsemen trotting towards them. At the head of the small column was a man riding upon a white stallion… and Becca recognized him almost immediately as a deep growl came from her human throat, a sound that no human should have been able to produce. Kara also grimaced as the two women glared at the man on the white horse, the both of them tense and furious.

Einon laughed horribly as he pulled his horse up to a full stop on the other side of the river, “Well, well, well it cant be! But it _is!_ ” he looked to his men then back to the three on the riverbank. “My old mentor, still giving carving lessons?” he laughed as he threw the question mockingly at Bowen.

“Get off your horse and I’ll give you one!” Bowen shouted back, but the king smiled gleefully and ignored the statement.

“Time has not been kind to you Bowen,” he said coldly, “You should never have broke from me!” 

“It was _you_ who broke from _me!”_ Bowen roared bitterly, but Einon still dismissed this and continued.

“And now you return to me with the girls I’ve lost!” he motioned to both Becca and Kara with a sly grin. Becca snarled, her own hair bristling as she drew her dagger. Kara angled her own knife at Einon, fear lighting her face while she shook her head, glancing between Einon and Bowen.

The knight grinned, “I think they want to stay lost!” clearly Becca _and_ Kara had been hurt by Einon, and did _not_ like one bit of it.

“Not their decision I’m afraid!” he mocked.

“I’M NOT SOME PLAYTHING YOU CONCIETED PIG! I’M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT AND USE IT FOR A SLINGSHOT! OR BETTER YET, A CLOTH FOR SCRUBBING OUT TOILETS!” she howled, only making Einon laugh as he got off his horse. Einon walked to the edge of the river, drawing his sword and pointing it to Bowen.

“I’m ready for my lesson now, knight!” he said. Almost instantly, Bowen’s face changed to a mask of cold determination, he did not draw his blade, but walked into the water just as Einon did. 

The two circled each other like cats, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was tense as a bowstring, both sides watching intently while they waited. Becca huffed and transformed, jumping down from the rock and gaining a distraction from Einon and his men. This allowed Bowen to whip out his sword, the knight slashed it at Einon, the young king only brought up his sword in time to block the attack. 

The two of them exchanged blows, their swords clashing and water spraying about them as they moved and the water splashed from the waterfall. Becca watched for a moment, before she caught sight of Brok and another man she recognized from the castle but couldn’t remember his name. They were both drawing their swords and making to go in and help their young king, but Becca wasn’t about to let them outmatch him three to one. She growled quietly and trotted through the shallow river, doubling back and racing up to snap at the men and their horses. The horses shrieked and screamed, kicking their legs and lashing out as Becca dodged and leapt around them.

Becca raced forward and barreled into Brok, knocking him away and onto the ground. She stood there, bristling and snapping as she bore her teeth. Brok had dropped his sword, and Becca was standing over it, her tail horizontal while she glared her golden eyes at the man. She made ready to leap at him, ready to tear him to pieces when the other man managed to get a rope around Becca’s throat. Her collar jingling as he tightened it, wrenching her backwards and she lost her footing. Becca yipped and stumbled, dragged back to the man who was still on his spooked horse. He pulled her up with one arm, the wolf struggling as she tried to pull back. The rope tightened and restricted her breathing, making Becca’s head swim as she squirmed. 

That was when Becca, recognized the man holding her, she glared back and realized that he looked like a bird… like… like the man they had spoken too in the first village they visited. It was the same lord! The one who had dropped his pants! 

 _Y-you look like a damned weasel…_ she thought as he pulled harder, the wolf whimpered as he pulled out a knife. He scowled and sliced at her side, Becca screamed as hot blood oozed from the deep wound, seeping into her fur and causing her to go blind with pain temporarily.

“Mangy mutt…” the man spat, and he thrust his dagger between the wolf’s ribs. Becca shrieked and howled in pain, the man just scoffed and his horse shied away from the sounds. He dropped her and his horse lashed out and kicked her against a large boulder, the dagger still deep in her chest.

Becca fell limply to the pebbles below, her vision blurring now while pain sprouted from her wounds. Her heart beating furiously as fear overtook her, blood pooling around her body in the smooth river rocks. As her sight left her, Becca saw the fussy outline of Einon walk away from Bowen, grinning as the knight held his hand to his right shoulder, blood dripping from his hand.

Einon made to leave, smirking at the limp wolf lying boneless in the rocks, her paws a tangle and her fur matted. Becca hazily saw him draw a dagger, readying it to throw at Bowen. Becca tried to lift her head to bark a warning, but she couldn’t move. As unconsciousness overtook her, she saw Draco leap in front of Bowen, heard a deafening roar and terrified screams of men and horses, before everything around her faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah it's been so long since I updated.... woooah...  
> ANYWAYS, I'm back! But going to be slow with updates, unfortunately... D8 My writing hasn't been that wonderful, at least to me, lately... 
> 
> *crying hysterically*


	6. Bloodied Paws

A dull throb broke Becca from her unconsciousness, rousing her slowly from the deep sleep that she had been in. She was in her werewolf form, which she was at least certain of. Her sides and chest ached annoyingly; she felt incredibly tired and couldn’t seem to remember exactly what had happened. She soon became aware of something gentle and cold pressing to her side, and she realized she was lying on her opposite flank. Her mind followed the movements of the cold thing, back and forth, back and forth, stroking her fur soothingly and causing her ears to twitch. Soon she heard voices, incoherent and undefined, dull thrumming in her ears since her hearing was just waking up with the rest of her body.

As the voices became steadily clearer, Becca recognized one as a woman’s and two others as male. Her ears swiveled minutely to try and catch the sound, wanting to understand what they were saying.

“I just don’t understand how she survived that,” the woman speaker murmured, “That knife pierced her heart, _deeply_. She should be dead,” a moment passed and Becca felt a second touch, this time between her ears, it was warm and a little firmer than the first touch. Becca was starting to wake up, in slow increments, feeling movement and blood return to her limbs.

“Believe me, I haven’t the slightest clue,” said one of the male voices.

Becca’s mind soon cleared and she groaned, _“A werewolf’s advantage… ugh,”_ she mumbled, causing the two to jump in surprise. Becca shifted onto her belly, feeling a sharp ache in her chest and side when she did.

“H-how did you…?” Bowen was at a loss for words apparently, Becca just looked up at him and gave the knight a sleepy, canine grin.

 _“As I said…”_ she huffed and stretched herself, still remaining on her belly, _“Werewolf’s… argh… advantage,”_ she winced, _“I can be stabbed, shot… etcetera, and I wont die. Well… unless its…”_ she trailed off. 

“Unless its what?” asked Kara, flicking her dark red hair over her shoulder. 

Becca ran her tongue over her front teeth, a sour taste in her mouth as she realized that she hadn’t eaten in a long time. _“Unless it’s silver,”_ Becca flattened her ears just a little, _“I can touch silver things, but they burn like fucking hell. If I’m stabbed with them, particularly in the heart, then I die. Simple as that,”_

“Then let’s make sure you don’t get near any—”

 _“If you_ want _everone in the vicinity to hear of my weakness then I suggest you continue that sentence, knighty-boy!”_ the wolf jumped up and snarled viciously at him, startling the two of them. Draco looked over from where he had been napping and frowned, before humming calmingly to the three before him.

The knight lowered his gaze for a moment and Becca backed up. Angry with the man as her memory came back to her, she laid down near the fire and began to look over her fur.

 _If only that selfish mcnugget listened to me in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this damned situation! I tried to warn him! Even now I can tell he’s been stabbed, the wound reeks of herbs and fresh linen,_ her nose twitched, _there’s no way he can talk his way out or run away from this one._ The wolf remained where she was, licking her side where the knife had slashed her, the fur was still matted with bits of dried blood.

“Don’t do that, it will only worsen it,” Bowen raised his hand for her to stop, but the wolf pulled back her upper lip and snapped at him, the knight retreated.

Draco grumbled disapprovingly, “Becca, was that needed? He’s only trying to help,” but the wolf just growled at him too.

“Becca!” the dragon snapped.

Giving him a bad-tempered and irritable look, Becca flattened her ears and sniffed. Moments later she got up and stretched, turning her back to them she limped towards the darkness of the trees.

“Where are you going?” Kara spoke up worriedly.

_“To eat.”_

“Stay, we have food here,” Bowen prompted, “you shouldn’t hunt with wounds like that, even if you _do_ heal miraculously,”

Becca glared over her shoulder, _“Hmmn, see I could listen, but you never listened to me when I told you that spoiled little king was bad news. I don’t need to listen to your warnings when you obviously pay no heed to any of mine!”_ the werewolf bounded, albeit with a limping gait, into the dark and didn’t look back.

She was irked at the knight’s stubborn behavior and bitter attitude, _I don’t even know why I stick with him if he’s going to be like this! He expects me to listen to him when he doesn’t listen to me!_ She snarled and wobbled on her legs a little, then a thought crossed her mind and she paused, _maybe… maybe I stay with him and the others because I have no one else… everyone has flaws I guess, but it’s still no excuse to abuse others just because they don’t share the same opinion._ Becca sighed and continued on through the shadows, her senses open and alert despite the distracting and sore throb in her side and chest. She caught the scent of a small buck and followed it through the woods, her steps careful despite her healing wounds, her ears pricked forward and her body tense, yet loose. 

Becca soon came upon the buck, nibbling on a few measly strands of green grass, the cold weather was going to set in soon and it was probably the best meal the buck had seen in days. Becca crept up on the animal, her steps quiet before she crouched and attacked. Her jaws wide as she lunged, the buck spotted her and jumped aside, kicking out with his back hooves and snorting loudly in anger, the buck missed her but she also missed it and landed badly on her paws. The buck pawed the ground and barreled into her with its antlers, it was a miracle that they didn’t impale Becca. She yelped as she was flung against a nearby tree, hitting it with her wounded side she shrieked a little louder and landed in a heap on the ground.

Suddenly she heard a whistling sound and moments later an arrow hit the buck through the head and it stuttered and fell to the ground. Becca shakily dragged herself to her paws and looked around for the second hunter that had stolen her kill. She spotted Bowen, standing a few tail-lengths away, putting his bow back on his shoulders and nodding to her. Becca gave him a halfhearted look and clamped her jaws around the deer’s leg and began to drag the carcass away to eat, yet the knight followed her, at a distance of course. Turning to bare her teeth at him, she snarled a warning, but he only kept following her.

 _“Why do you persist in following me?”_ she asked quietly, hauling the deer over a log. The man shrugged and continued to match her slow pace.

She finally settled in a hidden gulley, her buck lying next to her while the knight leaned against a tree nearby. The wolf huffed, clearly she couldn’t warn him away, but he obviously wasn’t going to steal her food so she shrugged it off. 

“Why are you angry with me?” he asked, treading lightly with his words. The werewolf appeared to think about it for a moment, her ears twitching before she answered him.

 _“Because you didn’t listen to me when I wanted to warn you. Instead you brushed me off as a ‘stupid girl’ and ignored my warnings,”_ she grumbled softly, _“Now look what’s happened, don’t think you can hide that stab wound from me Bowen, I can smell the medicine and linen there and can tell that it hurts you,”_ she motioned towards where she knew Einon had stabbed him.

The knight sighed and nodded solemnly, “I’m sorry about that, I can see now that he is not the child I knew and trained,” his expression was hard, even slightly hurt, but Becca knew it wasn’t because of her.

 _“Sorry…”_ she said, and that was the only thing she said. Becca huffed and began to tear into her food, defecting all the furry bits away with her tongue before eating the red flesh. She ate hungrily, licking away blood and fur and taking mouthfuls of the meat, her paws steadying the deer carcass while she ate. The knight watched from a safe distance, a look of fascination on his face.

“It’s strange, you are human and yet you eat like an animal,” he pointed out, making the wolf snort as she continued eating. 

 _“That is because I_ am _an animal, right at this moment anyways,”_ she laughed, licking the bones clean as she continued to pick the flesh from the deer.

When she could eat no more, Becca buried the body respectively, kicking dirt over it and cleaning her fur a little while she licked her lips. Bowen smiled, “I’m hoping that you forgive me, after all of that,”

She looked up at him, her gray-blue eyes difficult to read, _“It’s nothing, really. I’m a crab sometimes and I let my emotions run away with me a lot, but thanks for the apology,”_ she grinned wolfishly and the two of them began walking, not directly towards the camp, but in a kind of roundabout route. Becca padded along beside him, her steps still a little wobbly, but other than that she was healing well. 

“So how long will it take you to heal? When Kara and I looked over your wounds they were already healing, it was rather miraculous,” he rested his hand on his sword pommel and looked into the trees.

Becca hummed, _“I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I heal rather quickly,”_ she swished her tail behind her and swiveled her ears casually.

That was when she heard the others, rustlings in the bushes and trees, her ears caught the sounds and she tensed. Bowen noticed her sudden halt and faced her, “What? What is it?”

The wolf snarled and turned around to face what seemed to be an incline in the trees, over which they saw a single soldier climb. The man spotted them and froze, staring at the wolf and the knight below him.

 _“That’s what,”_ the wolf’s fur prickled.

“Hey! I found them! The knight and his dog!” came the man’s voice, and Becca spotted a whole patrol of soldiers running to the top and seeing them. The men brandished swords, cleavers and bows at them and hollered.

 _“You run Bowen, make sure they don’t follow you,”_ Becca bared her teeth, _“I’ll take care of this mess,”_ but the knight shook his head, unsheathing his sword. Becca grinned at his stubbornness and snarled, returning her attention to the soldiers while her size doubled. She stepped forward, feeling power rushing through her while she strove desperately to contain her rage as her jaws slavered. _“Fine, don’t get in my way or I may kill you by accident,”_ she ordered the knight.

Her eyes glinted in the light and her now massive size made the soldiers waver. The beast before them was at least taller than the biggest draft horse, the torches picking out her giant form. The wolf’s shoulders were broad and her paws were the size of dinner plates, her fur standing on end and her jaws were bared and a little saliva dripped onto the ground. The eyes were round and burned like golden fire, like a harvest moon. She took a step forward and gnashed her teeth as the soldiers took a step backwards, then an order ensued and they rushed her. 

Already prepared, Becca leapt into the fray before Bowen could even raise his sword. She dodged and tore, bit and slashed at men around her, the heavy taste and scent of blood in her mouth while she cut down anything she saw in her path. Becca tried vainly to control herself, knowing that her mind would slip further into the rage-filled mindset she was subjective too. Yet the wolfish side of her would not allow her to hold back anymore. A biting sting erupted from her flank and she shrieked and spun against the one who had slashed her. An older soldier with his helmet drawn, but that couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes as the gigantic beast bore down on him. Becca growled and clamped her teeth around the man’s neck, snapping it in one single bite the same way one would bite a cracker. Now blinded by her insane fury she became a flurry of fur, teeth and rage, cutting down the soldiers one by one.

Becca didn’t even feel fatigue, she couldn’t see anything but blurry images, could only hear screams of terror and pain. She screamed at herself to stop, begged the wolfish side of her to stop this, but it kept going, rage pulsing through every muscle in her body. The soldiers ordered a retreat but she followed, anything that moved and ran from her, died.

The wolf leapt onto a large man, tearing his throat from him, then killed another man by crunching his skull beneath her paws. Blood stained her fur, soaking it so that it became heavier and matted. She killed the last soldier, his body going limp in her jaws while she let him fall, the wolf stood there with her fur raised and her breath coming in short, gurgled gasps. 

Then from behind her came a loud snap and the wolf veered about, knocking another man to the ground and standing over him with her teeth bared in his face. Yet her fury was starting to die, and Becca soon realized it wasn’t a soldier, it was Bowen. He stared back at her, sheer terror lining his face while the wolf’s eyes calmed and blinked at him; they began fading from frightening yellow, back to their original gray-blue. Becca whined while her ears flattened to her head and she backed away, her tail between her legs and her senses finally clearing.

All around her, everywhere she looked was a bloodbath, bodies hewn and shredded by her teeth. Becca whimpered again as her size diminished and became more of a normal size, her eyes looked about fearfully and frantically, her face a mask of fear.

 _“I… I didn’t think… I… I did this…?”_ she said quietly, Bowen slowly slid to his feet and put out a hand to touch her shoulder tentatively. Becca just jumped and shied away from him.

“Becca, come on, we need to get your wounds healed…” he kept an even, calm tone. The wolf just shook her head, backing away into the darkness, she yelped when he stepped forward, turned tail and ran. Bowen tried to follow, but he lost her in the darkness of the forest, the wolf vanishing like a shadow.

A moment later he heard a distant, sorrowful cry, filled with confusion and hurt. It almost seemed like she was crying, wailing and hurting from what she had done. Bowen stayed where he was and listened, long and hard. For that was all he could do, he could only listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SMOKES... I haven't updated in a LONG time...  
> I'm not leaving this story! I've just got a lot to do! D8 
> 
> I'm hoping this chapter was ahh... a little fun? (not sure if fun is the right word for it...)


	7. Depth Perception

The wind whistled through her hair and clothes while she laid out on the rocky outcropping she had found the night before. Having returned to her human form, Becca felt the cold bite of the wind but refused to move, somehow reasoning with herself that it was a small price to pay for the horrible things she had done. Though there was that tiny, annoying little voice in her head that just  _had_ to remind her that nothing would ever be enough.

Normally when she fought, she refused to let the more animal-side of her take control. The animal instinct in her told her always to fight and fight until everything that was a possible threat was eliminated, and that instinct was always suppressed by her human morals. Yet this time it had finally broken the hold she had kept on it and taken over, and as a result she killed all those men. Sure they were a threat to her, they would have killed her given the chance, but that still didn’t excuse her for what she did, despite it being in self-defence.

She slowly calmed herself and shook her head, _if I keep going on like this I’m going to go mad from this. I need to accept it and keep going… but I will not forget it._ She nodded, finding that she was surprisingly calm after such a short amount of time. She slowly untangled herself, after the whole night of resting folded up against the rocks she was stiff and her muscles complained when she moved them. She strove to stretch her body out, rubbing her eyes of the sleep dust that had accumulated there from her tears the night previous. Becca later stumbled down the side of the outcrop and into the woods, dimly following her own scent back, avoiding the battle site, and back to the camp where Bowen, Kara and Draco were already getting ready to leave.

Kara asked about what had happened, so did Draco, but Bowen and Becca remained silent, though Becca more than the knight. She refused to speak on anything, and remained a quiet presence among the group. When the questions grew to be too much, Becca changed into her wolf form and trotted at the back of the group as Draco took flight, leaving Bowen and Kara to walk together to the next town. Becca kept a reasonable distance, but just far enough to not look suspicious to any onlookers.

Draco had flown off somewhere on his own, as to where they did not know, but he promised to return to finish the ‘act’ they had later. Becca often wondered where he went, but only figured that he could be off hunting or something like that. She did not trouble herself too much because of it, she kept moving, padding along solemnly and in a very detached state. She was so lost in her own troubled thoughts that she didn’t notice the conversation the other two were having in front of her and she ended up walking right past them. 

When Becca realized this she paused, and realized the two of them were glaring straight at one another, “ I _was_ there… That rebel was my father…” Kara said, Bowen’s face wrinkled into a frown and creased his brow. It took him some time, but a tiny, bitter grin interlaced with that frown and Kara’s gaze faltered and she looked away.

“What are you looking at?” she did not meet his gaze. 

He shook his head, “Myself…” the gold grin changed into a sour grimace as he made to move away, “…once upon a time,” he turned and walked back towards Becca, his horse in tow. The knight brushed his hand over the wolf’s ears as they began to hear a loud flapping noise overhead, signaling that Draco was winging his way back to them.

“I’ll see you in the village Draco!” called the knight bitterly, the copper dragon swooping overhead as they walked.

“That’s easy for you to say!” Draco called, “this time _I’ll_ collect the money and _you_ can die!” the dragon flew down the river and out of sight of the trio.

Becca glanced at Bowen, having heard the frustration in his voice she saw the same troubled, haunted look on his face as she had on her own. Only his look was somehow different, deeper and far older than just a few days. She wanted to make him feel better, but could barely sort out her own thoughts, so instead she remained silent and trotted along beside the knight. She heard Bowen growl something incoherent, his foul mood darkening as they neared their destination.

 

* * *

  

Flies buzzed annoyingly about Becca’s ears, landing on her fur and tickling her, she flicked them away in frustration and huffed as she shook out her fur only to have them return in moments. She, Bowen and a whole crowd of rather badly dressed villagers had gathered along the muddy river in the stifling heat. She panted lightly, her red tongue lolling from her mouth and displaying her teeth, a few villagers had tried to pet her, but she had warned them away with a short snarl and a bared fang or two. 

Bowen was finishing up making a deal with a ragged man who seemed to be the village ‘leader’, a tall man with curly, sandy hair and a short beard. Around them pigs rooted in the hot mud and grunted to each other, Bowen’s gaze fixed to them for a moment while he waited for the man to finish counting out the ‘money’ into what seemed to be a bag made from a pig’s head. The man nodded and handed it to Bowen, who took it with a short grunt, before moments later Kara burst from the riverbank, “Wait! Wait! This man is a fraud!”

The group turned to see her running to them, Bowen frowned, “Uh…” he thought fast, “It’s _her!_ This girl is a— a wandering idiot! She babbles nonsense,” he explained to the rest of the villagers while Kara approached.

“I’m telling you, this _knight_ is no dragonslayer!” she accused him, pointing her finger.

“You’re mistaken my child!” came a voice from the other side of the river, Becca perked up and the rest of them wheeled about to see who it was. Becca heard Bowen groan as they spotted a man in brown robes and a funny little leather cap. “He’s the greatest dragonslayer you’ll ever see! Possibly the greatest that ever will be!”

Becca recognized the funny little man and looked at Bowen, _“Is that…?”_ she asked quietly through her mind link. 

“Yes…” Bowen muttered under his breath to her before he looked at the man again, “Brother Gilbert!” he called.

The man came closer with his staff in hand, “Bowen! Thank god you’re alive!” the monk came up to them, “And… whole!” he said, patting the man with a chuckle, “You’re guaranteed a dragon dead with this man! I swear I’ve seen him slay… almost _two_ dragons!” he bragged. After a moment of looking about he looked at Bowen, “Where’s that other girl? The small one?” Bowen shrugged and Becca felt a snarl rise in her throat at being called small.

“ _Almost,”_ said Kara, interrupting them.

Brother Gilbert looked at her, “Well I didn’t _actually_ see the death blow of the second, but! Bowen is here, he _must_ have won!” he grinned happily, looking at Bowen as he trilled.

Kara shook her head, “Don’t you _see?_ He’s in _league_ with the dragon!” she cried to the people. The crowd spun to look at her and Becca rose to her paws, snarling lightly.

 _She’s going to wreck the whole plan! Why is she telling them all?_  She growled and flattened her ears a little. Becca thought desperately for a solution to the problem, but then Bowen slowly started to chuckle, causing a chain reaction and causing the entire crowd to start laughing madly. Becca breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back down on her haunches.

They soon set up another wooden platform, a spear-arrow set up like at the first village they had visited. Bowen was busy instructing the monk in how the machine worked; explaining it while Becca examined the water quietly. 

She frowned when she observed something and looked up at Bowen, _“Hey…”_ she said through the mind link, _“The water looks way too shallow here Bowen… I’m not sure this will work,”_ but Bowen waved it off with a dismissive huff and continued to set up the rack.

Suddenly he drew his blade and looked into the sky, “And here he comes!” a second later Draco flew down over the river. The moment the dragon was in range, Bowen raised his sword and let fly the arrow, Draco caught it just like the last time and began to fall towards the water.

Becca had a feeling this would go wrong, and as the dragon fell down and crashed into the water, it did. He hit his head with a loud splash, the water only a few meters deep and up to maybe his shoulders. The dragon groaned as his body, now completely vertical, teetered and soon fell over onto his back with another crash of the water. The whole time, Becca winced, her ears flattened back onto her head and her head pulled backwards. 

 _“Oh man… that must have_ really _hurt…”_ she said quietly.

“Ooow…” the dragon groaned in response.

“Sink…” Bowen muttered in surprised frustration, _“SINK!”_ he held up his arms and Becca frowned slightly a him.

Draco growled through clenched teeth, “I _can’t_ it’s not _deep_ enough!” his claws shook as he shot a pained look back at the knight with one angry, golden eye. Bowen gave an exasperated sigh and threw up his arms while Becca glanced about nervously, this was _bad,_ this was very bad.

Then Gilbert piped up, “Well done Bowen! You’ve done it again!” he cried, “What a _brute!_ That’s even _bigger_ than the last one!” he looked on enthusiastically, pleased and proud of the knight’s work.

Though Becca knew better, and looked at Bowen who was biting his lip nervously, “Actually he’s about the same size,” 

 _“I told you the water wasn’t deep enough… really knighty-boy, well done,”_ she remarked quietly.

“Well what was I supposed to do? Tell them to set up where the water was _deep_ and raise suspicions?” he hissed at her through clenched teeth, his blue eyes meeting her gray, but the wolf just seemed to shrug and shake her head, “Oh don’t give me that,” They suddenly felt the atmosphere change, hearing the villagers behind them go quiet as they approached the still recovering Draco. He probably had a terrible headache after the fall, but Becca figured that would be the least of his problems.

“Meat…” one of the muttered quietly.

Becca’s ears flicked back, _“I don’t like this Bowen…”_

“…meat…meat! Meat… MEAT!” and the whole crowd started to scream and yell, hauling their weapons into the water towards the downed dragon.

Draco slowly looked back and saw the danger, and Becca barked a warning, “Oh dear…” the dragon growled and quickly got up from the muddy water. He shook himself and raced to get away from the crazed, and probably half-starved, mob of villagers. The wolf, knight, monk and girl stared on in astonishment as the people swarmed Draco, but the dragon roared and hissed, fanning his wings as he raced through the water and took to the air, glancing back wildly as he flew away.

The whole place went quiet again, and Becca felt the familiar press of her wolfish instincts on her mind and body. They told her to high tail it out of there, that the danger had turned its attention to the four of them. She rose to her paws, her fur prickling anxiously.

_“Bowen…”_

“Uh oh…” he responded.

Brother Gilbert looked between Bowen and Kara in complete and utter confusion, “What’s going on?” he asked worriedly.

The villagers all muttered and whispered amongst themselves, “…meat... meat… Meat… Meat! MEAT!” they held up their weapons again and raced at the four companions this time.

Kara picked up her dress, _“Run…_ that’s what’s going on!” 

Chaos broke loose, the villagers rushing them with their shovels, pitchforks, hoes and other farming tools, screaming at Bowen and Kara and swinging at them. Becca lost sight of Bowen and the others in the throng of people, a few of them grabbing onto her tail and fur and receiving rather nasty bites as she raced from the flurry of bodies. She dashed about trying to find the three others, chasing through the crowd as they seemed to go in different directions. Becca heard nothing of them yet, but could scent Bowen and his horse despite the overpowering stink of the villagers and the pigs. She tried to follow it and saw horse hooves racing through the complex and rickety dock ways, catching sight of Bowen, Kara and Gilbert atop the horse as they ran.

But Becca was knocked aside by people and gave out a loud yelp, trying to call Bowen to come back for her; she didn’t want to be left behind, not again.

“Becca!”

She saw a gap in the crowd and Bowen saw her, he glanced at her wildly before he spun his horse in her direction, but the crowd closed in and blocked Becca from reaching them. The horse whinnied and Bowen reined her back, holding up the pig’s-head bag and tossing it to the leader of the villagers again.

“No dragon, no charge,” he said, but it did not please the man one bit and he stepped on the bag without even a thought, muttering the same words over again. The crowd grew silent, aside from a few mutterings, slowly closing in on the man and his horse, along with his two other passengers. Becca strove to push through, but got kicked back and whined at the pain sprouting in her side.

Yet just as she was pulling back her teeth to snarl and leap over them, an unexpected, very loud sound erupted overhead and Draco landed in the midst of the people. He picked up the horse and her riders in his claws and spread his wings, taking off again with the horse kicking and whinnying in terror along with at least two of the passengers on board. The problem though with this, was a rather small one, at least to some.

They had forgotten Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really mean to Becca sometimes... I'm mean to many of my characters. But still, we need a bit of time alone to really pull out the best in our characters!
> 
> Or at least that's what I think... Oh well, she's on her own again, but really we all know that doesn't last long!! Always a magnet for trouble this one!


	8. Captured... Again

Becca raced into the trees, away from the screaming and furious mob of cheated villagers, she crashed through bushes and thickets as if they were nothing. The people tried to follow after the large wolf that pelted away from them at such a demonically fast pace. Becca was tired already from running about in the confusion when Bowen and the others had been there, fatigue pulling at her limbs, and the heat of the sun wasn’t helping at all. The shade helped now as she escaped the people, her thoughts racing along with her paws, except her mind wasn’t tired at all.

 _Crap… crap… crap!_ She shouted inwardly, her mouth open and biting at branches at muzzle height. She couldn’t figure out why they had left her here like this, _sure,_ sure _they had to just_ forget _me here! With an angry mob! GREAT! If I ever see Bowen again I’m chewing off his ears and each of his fingers until he begs for my forgiveness!_ The wolf leapt over, and through, a rather dense thicket and hid in it as the distant cursing and loud shouts from the mob steadily grew quieter. The wolf flattened her ears and panted heavily while she caught her breath, the red tongue in her mouth lolling between her teeth as her body started to cool. The shouts drew distant and soft until they vanished completely and Becca was left sitting in the shade of the thicket, alone.

Completely alone.

The quiet of the woods felt heavy on her ears, and even on her shoulders as the soft sounds of the birds and the wind whispered through the trees. She looked up into the canopy of the forest, watching the sunlight lance through the leaves to dapple on the ground at her paws. The breeze ruffled her fur only a little and Becca sighed heavily.

 _They just… left me here._ Becca laid her head between her paws, nose twitching and eyes shifting about while she felt a slight twinge of pain in her chest. _Why did they forget me?_ She stayed hidden in the thicket for some time, then slowly stood and made her way out of the twisting tunnels and pathways in the thicket. Following her nose towards a stream, she bent low and lapped from the water, getting some comfort from the cool, icy water rushing over her tongue and down her throat. Lifting her head up, the wolf scented the air when hunger pulled at her belly.

She began to stalk a rabbit, following its trail through the paths in the forest, her large paws quiet on the soft grass and dirt. Her hunting skills kicking in while she distracted herself with tending to her hungry stomach, if that was going to get rid of the strange pain in her chest then she would do whatever she could. Stalking the scent trail of the rabbit helped to put her mind, and her heart, at ease for a little while. Soon she came upon the rabbit and the wolf crouched before she shot out of the bushes and gave chase to the small animal.

The rabbit sprinted through the undergrowth, darting here and there and trying to lose the predator, Becca stayed hot on its tail. Chasing her prey out of the forest and into a wide field, she let her instincts take over and blind her to anything else but the pure exhilaration of the hunt. Her heart racing and her mouth open, she was breathing down the rabbit’s back, ready to make the final push to go for its neck, when something crashed into her at a high speed and sent her rolling through a thick patch of grass. Shaking herself, the wolf snorted and looked about to see a falcon standing on her rabbit, the long talons on the bird’s feet dug into the now dead animal. Snarling angrily at having her food taken from her, Becca’s fur bristled and she was about to leap at the bird when her ears caught the sound of a tightening bowstring above the roar of her own blood. 

 “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” came a horribly familiar, horribly icy voice. The wolf froze and slowly turned to face what seemed to be a hunting party. The king, Einon, had his bow raised towards her, a sadistic, victorious smirk on his arrogant face. The falcon took flight and landed on the arm of the man Becca recognized as Broc, giving the man the limp body of the hare while another man brought his horse forward.

“Your highness,” he spoke in a voice that was at a higher octave than the other men, “Shall I kill the beast for you?” it was Felton, the same guy who had put a knife between her ribs. The rat-faced man sneered at her, “I swear… I could swear I’ve killed this same beast before…” he said as he raised a knife. 

Yet the king raised his hand and shook his head, “No, she is not a threat, as long as we keep a muzzle on her,” he said coyly while the wolf snarled and bared her teeth. “Take her, I want her at court,” he said, turning his horse away to let his men do the work of catching her. They threw thick ropes around her and forced her to follow alongside the horses, Becca grumbled angrily and reluctantly followed behind the party of horses.

_Dammit. Here we go again._

* * *

 

“Come now princess, no use in walking around like that now is there?” said the king while he tried to carefully remove the ropes around the wolf’s throat. Becca snarled and snapped at him whenever his hand came within biting distance of her, lips curled over her teeth and her eyes a wild yellow. 

Einon sighed and reached out a hand to take another rope, but Becca nearly bit him again, the glinting white of her teeth sparkled in the fire and she snarled heavily at him. The king’s eyes flashed, “Calm down!” he ordered furiously but the wolf’s fur fluffed out even more, as if someone had electrified her. The king’s fury boiled over and he brought his hand down across Becca’s face before she could bite him, making her yelp in surprise and fall to the floor, stunned. The king managed to remove the last of the ropes from the wolf and then stood, tossing the ropes aside and motioning to what seemed to be a dress on the nearby chair.

“Get changed,” he said, walking to the door, “The guards will escort you to my table,” he moved to the entryway and Becca snarled, changing quickly back into her human body and regaining her voice. 

“If you _honestly_ think I’m going to go to dinner with a pig-headed, self-centered little pampered palace prat then you’re—WRONG!” she grabbed a nearby chair and flung it at the door with all her strength. It collided with it just as the king shut the door and it shattered into a bunch of blocks of wood and splinters while the king laughed from the other side of the door and Becca heard his steps receding down the hallway. The werewolf snarled and glared venomously at the door and the pile of wood that had once been a chair as if her gaze could spontaneously cause it to burst into flames.

 _Damn king thinks he can make me do what he wants, I swear I’d love to shove a piece of this wood right up his royal ass!_ She thought, turning to look at the dress that was lying on the floor now after she had thrown the chair and she picked up the thing and looked it over. 

The dress wasn’t _that_ horrible, the dress was a dark green and the sleeves were long, tight at the elbow and wide as they fanned out. The shoulders were a little puffy and Becca wasn’t much of a dress-wearing person, but she sighed and figured it was better than the dirty tunic and breeches she was wearing at the moment. Sighing heavily she stripped, washing her short hair in a nearby basin and dressed herself in the dress after drying her hair with a linen cloth nearby. Becca hissed at the feel of the dress and twisted her torso so she could tie up the sides. At least it was a dress she didn’t need help putting on, or else she probably would have ripped it to pieces and gone in her tunic.

 Becca sighed while she fluffed out her hair, reluctantly and made towards the door, she may not care about the king, but she might as well look a little presentable to others. She huffed and moved to the door; kicking the wood splinters aside she opened the door and ran smack into Felton and Broc. 

“The fucking hell—” she yelped before recognizing the two of them, “Oh… its just you two blockheads, great I could use some company with the castle thugs,” she grumbled. 

“You’re coming with us,” Felton said when he made a grab for her arm, and Becca slapped his hand and when Broc raised a thick, meaty hand to hit her she stomped down on his foot, _hard._ The stunned, pained look on his face and Felton’s was priceless, and Broc’s hand was stopped in mid-swing.

“I think I can walk on my _own,_ or do I need to break the other foot as well?” she flashed her eyes at them and they blazed yellow for a moment and they had to pull back. _“Thank you.”_  She said plainly, walking down the corridor and following the sounds of loud speech, and her vague memory.

Coming out of the long corridor, through an archway and into the dining hall, Becca hissed a warning when Felton and Broc tried again to grab her and escort her to the table where Einon was sitting. She shrugged them off and saw the king look up and for a moment she saw his eyes widen and Becca took a little delight in his shocked expression. _I guess I look damn good in this dress, well fine but he’s not getting_ anything _from me, the little bastard._ Becca picked up her dress, rather un-ladylike while she walked over to where there was an empty space, unfortunately by Einon’s left side opposite his mother who was on his right. Becca sat down heavily and glared at her plate, ignoring Einon with the coldest form of emotion she could muster. 

“Eat.” Came a short whisper in her ear and Becca glared a yellow glare at Einon. She was quite content to leave off eating for the whole night but her stomach had other ideas, it had received no sustenance for a while and it let out a loud grumble, making the king smile.

 _Traitor…_ she shot a dark look down at her stomach and huffed gruffly, reaching for a small piece of bread. She ate it quickly and took a piece of meat from a plate nearby, not bothering to act ladylike at all to the horror of a few of the guests at the table.

“Sire, who is this… _charming_  creature?” asked a man who had walked up to the table, a few others had been brawling in the corner and made a significant noise, causing others to have to speak even louder than usual.

Einon finished taking a long swig from his cup and smiled, “My new favourite, isn’t she lovely?” he said, reaching a hand over to pet her hair. She flinched away from him and stuffed another piece of the hard bread into her mouth and leaned on her fist grouchily. 

 _Stupid rich moron, nothing but a dumb doornail, an idiotic stump of a so-called king who thinks he can get away with everything. Thinks he can touch my hair and do whatever he wants, well screw you buddy, not happening with me you selfish little turd-blossom!_ Becca continued to rant of _very_ colourful insults in her head, wishing that she could start screaming them then and there at him. She wanted to take the bowl in front of her and whack him over the head with it, the sound would be rather wonderful considering the bowl was made of metal. 

As Becca was imagining the satisfying _BONG!_ That would resound from the bowl should she do just that, she lost track of what the man in front of her was saying until she felt a sharp pinch in her other hand. She looked up and saw them both looking at her, the man across the table flinched when he saw her eyes go yellow for a split second. “What is your name, girl?” 

“Becca. Got that? Now scram.” She returned back to her food, ignoring any other conversation for the rest of the night. Her mind raced to other things, her heart ached and she felt lonesome while her thoughts turned to Bowen, Draco and the others and why they had abandoned her.

 _Why did you guys leave me here? With_ this _guy?_

* * *

 

After the feast, Becca was just leaving when the king, who looked pretty darn angry, grabbed her arm rather roughly and hauled her away. This made her smirk inwardly as she was dragged down the hallway; maybe her words had finally begun to irritate the slimy bastard. She was made to follow him as he had an uncomfortably tight grip around her upper arm, and when they neared her room he suddenly threw her against the wall and barred any escape with both hands on either side of her head. Being short and rather light for her size, Becca was easily moved around and only came up to his collarbone. This didn’t lessen any of her fury, despite the fear she had for the man, if he ever got it into his mind that he could do her harm, he probably could. Though Becca steeled her mind temporarily to this and she glared poison at him while trying to slip out from under his arms. Yet he held her fast, only adding to her irritation.

“You tried my patience tonight,” he said, voice cold while they stared at one another.

“So? You pissed me off.” She retorted. The girl’s eyes glanced down to see the dagger at Einon’s waist and she felt fear lance through her, the man couldn’t kill her but he could do some seriously painful damage if he had the mind to do so.

Einon obviously noticed this and smiled crookedly, “Finally retracting your claws a little, kitten?”

Becca’s eyes sparked again, “You call me that again, _buddy_ and I’ll sink more than just my _claws_ into you!”

But he only laughed and shook his head, “Oh now, if you hurt me, you’ll only be hurting your friend in the process,” he smirked as Becca’s spark turned to confusion and he parted the top of his tunic. “I cannot die anyways, thanks to your dragon friend,” he boasted.

Beneath the fine linens, Becca saw the skin underneath. Yet where the skin should have been smooth, Becca saw an ugly, twisted and knotted scar that ran the length of the young king’s chest directly over his heart. The skin was white and dead, and shone in what little light the torches in the little hall gave off. The mere sight of it made Becca cringe away into what room she had left between the wall and the king, desperately wishing she could find the ability to defy physics and meld with the cool, welcoming stone at her back.

“What is…?” her breath caught in fear. 

“The heart of a dragon… is very special,” his laugh this time chilled Becca to her very core. “I should have died… but I was saved instead, and now… I’m like you.” he murmured, the cold blue in his eyes leaving no emotion besides cruelty and malice. The wolf inside Becca followed its instincts and ran to the furthest corners of her mind, leaving only the human part of her to tremble in fear as she realized only a fraction of what he was saying.

It took a moment for Becca’s thoughts to finally click together, her human half finally collecting itself as the king leaned closer. She mustered up every fiber of courage in her small body and shoved the man backwards with one strong punch to the gut. “Leave me alone!” she cried, storming angrily into her room and slamming the door shut. She locked it tight and her legs finally gave out beneath her, she slid down the door and landed on the stone floor, eyes wide while her mind got over what had happened.

Finally she brought her legs up to her chest and crossed her arms over them, nestling her head in her arms she hid herself from the world as her heart raced wildly. Her mind traveled out across the sky, searching, calling for help that she knew wasn’t coming.

 _Why? Why did you leave me?_ She kept repeating as the ice in her heart grew and encased her in a layer of frost. 

 _Don’t I mean anything at all?_

_I suppose not…_

_Why did you leave me?_

_I’m all alone…_

She curled into a ball and finally let the hurt take over, and sobbed and sobbed until she cried herself to sleep on the floor. Utterly alone while the nearly full moon rose high in the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca really has no table manners at all...  
> Or much of a sense of fashion for that matter.  
> Lets just say parties aren't really her scene...


	9. No Way Out

Staring at the small window in her room, curled up in the corner of the bed with her knees to her chest, Becca fought back the stinging of tears in her eyes and the ache of the hole in her chest, her cheeks already stained from previous crying, though for now it had settled. She even ignored her stomach, it muttered and whined for food, and she sat on the bed and denied it even an acknowledgement.

Left on her own, she became a self-destructive monster, wondering why the hell the others had left her behind. Had they even meant to come back for her? Had they circled around a moment longer, trying to find her in all that chaos below? She doubted it; carrying one kicking horse and three humans were probably even too much for Draco, let alone an extra werewolf. A fresh wave of tears stung her eyes and she buried her face in her arm, rubbing her eyes and trying to keep them back. She wanted nothing more than to run, to run and never look back. She didn’t want to be here, in this castle with an insane, _immortal_ king who seemed to be fascinated with scaring the life out of her.

Her animal instincts told her everything she needed to know, and they put two and two together with Einon. He was immortal, connected somehow to Draco, and now she knew that she couldn’t even _wound_ him to get away, or else she would risk hurting Draco too. Her heart felt heavy, her chest hollow, and she didn’t know whether or not she would survive all of this. She missed home, she missed the simplicity of life back in her own time. She didn’t know how to live like this, day-to-day survival, never knowing if she was going to make it to see the next day. Sure, being immortal, and nearly indestructible, helped; but sooner or later Einon, or someone, was going to figure out her weakness to silver. That or he would decapitate her, even she couldn’t live if her head was cut off.

Becca looked out the window again, the tiny sliver of sky that she could see was a dull blue, the colour of twilight. She could hear the sounds below, people scurrying around, horses whinnying, the barking and baying of dogs as they waited for their supper. The smell of fire and wood smoke wafted into her room a few times, and even the faint scent of food, but it didn’t make her stir. Below, she heard a loud neigh from a horse, some mutterings of people as they ran about. Through the air she could smell rain, and not long after the hiss of drops on stone outside. The rumble of far-off thunder came to her ears, and Becca thought of Bowen and the others again. Where were they? Were they safe from the coming storm? She lifted her head from her arms, eyes red from tears and lack of sleep. Why did they leave her?

She let out a sigh and it turned into a yawn, her eyes feeling heavy and gritty. Her logical side, and her instincts, started to kick in then. _Moaning and groaning, and griping about all of this isn’t going to help me. If I’m too tired then I wont be able to do much, I need my rest._

* * *

 

It was midnight when a loud hammering on the door woke her. Becca groaned and dismissed it the first time, she hadn’t been sleeping for long and she wanted to get more. The door shifted, the person on the other side trying to push it open. Little did they know that Becca had put every scrap of furniture, except the bed, in front of the door, and bolted it from the inside with a large plank. When they couldn’t get in, the one on the other side of the door started slamming their fist harder against the thick wood. 

Finally having enough, Becca shrieked, “What do you want? It’s fucking _midnight_ you damn idiot!” outside, there was a pause, then some muttering and another bang. “Can’t you tell that it’s locked? You fucking son of a tree? Or do you have a boulder for a head and sawdust in your brain?” her eyes flashed in the dark with a murderous glare at the door.

“The King demands your presence!” came a muffled shout.

She snarled, her patience wearing thin just like the ice that Einon was walking upon— _very_ thin ice. “Tell his _MAGESTY,_ that I’d rather eat dandelions and rocks, and then balance on an erupting volcano, with fifty men stacked on top of me, than talk to him!” she barked. 

More muttering, followed by loud bangs, “He says that he will consider setting you free, if you come.” Her ears instantly perked and she paused at this, a frown passing over her face. Just for talking to him, he would consider setting her free? Why? She hardly believed this, but it was still a possibility. The anticipation of freedom, especially after before when she had thought of nothing but, it was like waving a carrot in front of a horse to get it to move, and it worked.

 _Damn, he knows how to get my attention,_ she growled inwardly, rising from the bed and dressing, putting a jerkin over her tunic. She heaved everything away from the door with a few sweeps, then unbarred the plank and swung it open to see two soldiers standing in front of it.

Looking them up and down with the most horrible, utterly immovable death glare, and growling like a hound from hell, she scowled, “I can get there myself. Don’t touch me,” she shoved off one of their chain-mail gloved hands, and they backed away, not about to argue with a werewolf. She then stomped down the corridors, not caring at all if she woke everyone in the castle up with her excessive growling.

When she reached the door to the king’s room, the guards made a move to stop and announce her, but Becca just barged right past them and raised her foot. A moment later she kicked in the door in one straight, swift kick, splintering the door and cracking it down the middle. It didn’t break, but it did have a great big crack right in the centre. It hung loose on its hinges now, and Becca merely stormed right by it and into the room, ignoring the fumbling guards. She had the pleasure of seeing a very startled Einon, who was sitting in a chair by the fire, look up from a book he had been reading and make to grab for his sword.

“There had better be a good damn reason for waking me up at fucking midnight, or I’m going to start tearing off heads. _Or more, sensitive bits.”_ She furiously snapped at him, and unfortunately his look of shock turned to one of amusement as he carefully put away his book. She stood in front of him, hands clenched at her sides into fists, she almost had steam coming out of her ears.

“I have been considering your release,” he stated quite plainly, making Becca’s face twist into a mask of pure dislike. Becca couldn’t tell if he had really noticed, and even if he did, he didn’t show any signs that he had. Continuing, Einon looked at the fire, “But I would like you to do something for me in return,” he turned his cold, blue stare onto her. 

She scoffed, “Like I’d do anything for a perverted, horrible lump like you!” she replied haughtily.

Einon merely smirked coyly, “You would, if your freedom was on the line,”

She snarled, _cocky, damned big-nosed jerk… I’d like to claw you a new set of arms and a new mouth hole right in your stomach._ She wanted to say it to his arrogant, grinning face, but thought against it, for once. “What would this task be, oh mighty and annoying one,” she crossed her arms and leaned on her leg, her hips angling just a bit. Einon merely got up from his chair and came closer to her, his movement too sudden for her to properly have enough time to react. He brought his hand up to her throat, cold fingers brushing her skin and moving up to her hair and gripping the back of her neck.

He leaned in closer to her and grinned as he whispered to her, “Kiss me…”

With a sharp intake of breath, Becca pulled away and punched Einon squarely in the jaw. He was so surprised that he stumbled backwards, Becca backing away to the wall and clinging to it like a wounded animal. Einon wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, smiling at her menacingly. She mentally kicked herself, but felt a small bit of satisfaction when she saw the reddish bruise forming on his jaw.

“Is _that_ what you woke me up for, you selfish, horrible, conceited pig?” she hollered, her voice cracking just a little bit.

The king just ignored her, laughing in her anger, which fueled her further. Becca bared her teeth, eyes turning yellow with rage, “Very well, I have another request,” she glowered at him as he returned to his chair, sitting in a sprawl with one hand on the arm of his chair leaning against his chin.

“I want you to kill the knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow it's been a while since I updated! Rest assured, all of my stories are still underway! I've just been busy with my final year (which is now all done!!!) 
> 
> I'm so happy to be re-writing this series, I missed it so much.


	10. Frenzy

 

Becca had found herself back in the corner of her room on the bed, staring at the floor with a blank expression. Thoughts flew about her head in a maelstrom of confusion, and all she could do was stare at the floor in hopes of sorting it all out. Thin hysteria threatened, numerous times, to overwhelm her and send her into a panic attack. She had to bite her finger in order to stop it from taking over, her hand had several healing marks in it from previous interventions.

 _Fucking bastard…_ she stared at a metal bowl she had kicked across the room when she had gotten back. It had a foot-sized dent in it about an inch thick. She tended to forget her strength when she got angry, and when it was close to a full moon. Her physical abilities would increase the closer the moon got to being full, and it became harder and harder to control it when it did. 

 _What the hell kind of deal is this? If Einon lets me go in order to kill Bowen, what’s to stop me from never coming back and not finishing the deed? Why would I kill Bowen anyways? He may have left me here, but he’s still my friend!_ A heavy weight had settled in her chest, and she bit into her knuckle again to stop the wave of panic, and of tears, from washing over her once more.

She hugged herself tighter about the knees, shivering due to the chill of the stone at her back. She was scared; frightened and alone in some castle with a man who either wanted to kiss her, kill her, or _both_. Sure Becca was immune to death, unless silver or decapitation was involved, but that didn’t stop the fact that she was terrified of pain and torture. If Einon got it into his head that he didn’t have any other interest in playing these ‘games’ with her, he could easily have her thrown into the dungeon and tortured until she broke. The bed she was sitting on could easily become a cot in a cell, in some dark, deep corner of the castle that never saw the light of day. She knew she had to get away, but how? She was a werewolf but she wasn’t some She-Hulk who could smash her way through stone or something, and she wasn’t like Sherlock Holmes where she could think her way out of almost any situation. Even if she _did_ manage to get out of her rooms and far enough to say, a gate, she could easily be overwhelmed. It was a huge possibility that even _one_ of these soldiers had something silver on them, and then she would be really in trouble.

She had her ‘Fury’ as she was starting to call it, just like when she had killed all those soldiers when she and Bowen had been caught unawares in the woods. Instantly she dismissed the idea, a whole castle full of soldiers and people would be prime for slaughter if she allowed her animal instincts to fully take over. She had no control over that part of her, and it wasn’t something she was about to test out just yet. Better to save as a last resort.

By now the sun had set on another day, Becca hadn’t stirred for anything since the moment she had returned to her rooms and bolted the door shut, throwing everything about in a frenzy of anger. Now she waited for moonrise, hoping that the light of the moon could comfort her when nothing else could. She wished she were with Bowen and Kara and the others, she wished they hadn’t left her behind. Becca had mulled it over in her head for hours since she had been brought there, as to why they had forgotten her. Now, it hurt to even think about it, but she wanted to be away from here and with them. She wanted a friendly face. She wanted _home._

A bar of moonlight was slowly creeping through the sliver of a window in the wall next to her, and she tilted her head back against the rough stone and craned her neck to glimpse the moon. The night was clear and the crickets outside sang loud and cheery in the early-autumn air, taunting her with the idea of freedom just outside, but completely out of reach.

That was when she caught sight of the moon, finally cresting over the mountains in the distance and casting its phantom light through the window onto her face. Had she forgotten the days? Clearly she had, because the moon sat fat and full in the eastern night sky, its bright glow providing a ghostly version of daylight to the countryside and the castle below her window.

The very moment she realized the moon’s fullness, Becca felt her strength start coursing through her. All of her animal instincts became sharp as a knife, and her hysteria was put on hold for something far better. The girl sat up on her knees, almost pushing to the window in order to soak up the cool light of the moon. This was her ticket out! She wouldn’t have to bend to the fury of her animal instincts, she could use the strength of the moon and still remain in control of herself. As long as she didn’t let the strength effect her too far, or else she had a feeling that she could easily slip into a super-strength ‘Fury’ that she may not even be able to come back from.

 _Gods being a werewolf sure is complicated._ She gazed at the moon, and her eyes flashed a deep golden colour. 

This time, when the change happened, she did not take on the form of just a wolf. Her size quadrupled to the point where she stood above, or just in-line with the tallest war horse. Her fur fluffed out, glossy and healthy as it soaked up the moonlight like a flower. Her size and weight were so great that the bed beneath her creaked, and finally snapped in half. The great wolf, now brushing the ceiling with her bulk, strode across the stone floor towards the door. Her claws made the most minute clicks on the stone, and she could practically hear the heightened strength coursing through her muscles.

With a mighty shove she ran at the door and shattered it, sending it flying and spinning into the hallway beyond and toppling over the guards, who had definitely not been expecting this. She crashed into the hall at a breakneck speed, sending some castle inhabitants screaming madly away from her. She knocked over those who remained or drew their weapons with a shoulder or a kick, running full-tilt down the corridors. She had a target in mind, and swerved around another corner and found a split door that was partially open. The wolf finished the job and burst through, scattering the two halves of the door into the room and startling Einon. 

What he must have seen was this: a war-horse-sized wolf, baring its teeth at him after smashing down his heavy oak door. Its fur fluffed and bristling, saliva dripping from its fangs as it hung over him and snarled viciously. Her yellow eyes filled to the brim with hatred as she snapped at his hand reaching for his sword. 

 _“Deal not accepted. Fuckface.”_ She gnashed her teeth right in his face, feeling utterly drunk off of the power the moon gave her.

“GUARDS!” Einon screamed, and a small group of guards came rushing into the room, only to be confronted by the massive canine. One of them hefted a heavy sword and slashed her side, but that only got her attention more as she rounded on them, eyes glowing.

 _“Good, I wanted to chew on something.”_ Becca pounced on the nearest soldier, cracking his neck and crushing his back with her hind claws. She landed behind two others after slashing at their throats, blood staining her fur. One by one she felled them all, the heavy, metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She knew that if she didn’t kill these men, they would kill or capture her again. She couldn’t wait another month to get her strength again.

She stepped from the blood that was pooling about her paws, a rumble like thunder coming from her chest as she licked her muzzle. The yellow eyes trained again on Einon, who was now holding his sword with eyes as large as saucers.

“If you hurt me, you hurt your friend!” His voice had risen an octave or two.

 _“I guess I’ll have to find some other way to make you pay for what you did to me, then.”_ The wolf snarled, but she heard the clanking coming from down the hall, more soldiers. She couldn’t fight more of them, she had to escape while her strength was still at brimming point. _“You’re lucky that I want to get out of here more than I want to bite you.”_ Becca whipped around and shot into the corridor, pelting through the halls and following her vague memory to where she knew the dining hall would be.

She burst into the hall to find it sparsely populated, only a few servants who cowered in the corners away from her. The wolf scanned the room until he spotted what she was looking for, the balcony she had seen the first time she had been here, now manned by one guard who was raising one spear against her, but trembling like a leaf. Becca took a running start and leapt over the guard, knocking him out and sending him sprawling on the floor. She quickly assessed the leap from the balcony, hearing the sounds of approaching soldiers and shouted orders behind her, and jumped.

Landing in a courtyard, Becca rapidly made her way around until she found a lower wall with stairs leading up to the battlements. She leapt the stairs, five at a time, and crested the top of the wall, now deserted since the soldiers were all on a mad scramble through the castle. She looked up at the castle again, and she could see Einon in his window. Still clutching his sword and in his nightshift, his breath rapid as she looked at him. Becca felt pride swell in her and she tilted her head back in one short, blood-chilling howl, and then disappeared over the other side of the wall and into the forests beyond.

 

* * *

 

Morning came bright and early for Becca. She was still walking, wanting to put as much distance between her and that castle as she possibly could. The frenzy of the full moon had faded away after the moon had set past the mountains, and her size and strength diminished with it. Her paws ached and her fur was stained with dried blood, and her wounds hurt like hell, but she was alive and free. She had no idea where she was going, only that she was looking for Bowen and the others. At one point, around mid-morning, she came across an old campsite where she could smell the stale scent of him and his horse. It was a few days old, the fire pit was almost nonexistent now, ashes blown away by wind and rain. It was probably the same site she had found the first time she had escaped Einon’s castle, and it made her chest hurt somewhat to think of that.

Not for the first time, her thoughts turned towards home. Her _real_ home, back in her _real_ time. She wondered if time was passing there and they were missing her, or if it was like some C.S. Lewis novel where she would somehow get home and time would have only moved forward a second. She shook her head at that, feeling another pang of hurt in her chest, and padded off through the thick fields of wheat. 

She ignored her hunger and exhaustion for the most part, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. She didn’t even know where she was going. Her sight began to blur and her stride became wobbly, making her collide with things as she went. One a large boulder placed in her path by either some horrible twist of fate or a long-ago landslide, the second happened to be a very large, very grumpy male moose. One that didn’t take too kindly to being head-butted by a sleepy wolf, she had to use most of her energy to sprint away after that. Another was a particularly hard wooden fence, which made her growing headache sting her temples and her confusion increase.

Deciding that it might be better, by this time, to change into a human incase she accidently blundered into a town, Becca transformed and wobbled away from the fence. Her now worn-out ears pricked when she heard sounds from a nearby village, perhaps she could find a soft haystack to sleep in for the night. At least she was well out of Einon’s way by now, but she was too tired to care about much else. She looked and squinted, realizing that the village she was looking at was the same one that she and Bowen had met Kara in.

Since it was familiar she staggered down towards it, smelling water and cooking food that instantly pulled her stomach to its source. Her tongue felt as soft as sand paper, her body as light as lead, shoulders heavy and eyes closing as if someone had replaced her eyelids with weights. Her steps were uneven, and she could see the lights of the fires blurring together. She must have looked terrible, her side cut (though healing), her clothes and hair covered in dried blood and dirt. Most-likely she looked like some wilderness animal, or close to it.

Suddenly a louder voice cried out nearby and she turned to see a dark figure coming out of the village towards her. She was about to shout a warning, but her body hit its limits and her legs buckled and collapsed underneath her. She fell to the ground as blackness crowded in on her vision, the muffled sounds of voices around her fading into the dark as she passed out from exhaustion.

  

* * *

 

Something cold was pressed to her side, Becca felt another cold thing on her head. She groaned and opened her sleepy eyes to find that she was in a room that looked like the inside of a cabin, a straw roof overhead and a thick hide in place of a door to her right. She was lying on a cloth and straw mattress that, to her sore muscles, could have been a feather king mattress for all she cared. There was a cool breeze ruffling the skin over the door and she guessed, by the pale glow and the scent of the air, that it was early morning.

She looked down and found cloths pressed to her wounded, but now healed, side, and she took off the one on her head. The girl sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling her muscles complain but deal with it as she stretched slowly, testing out her body. Becca realized, looking around again, that she was alone in the cabin, and there were a great deal of noises coming from outside.

Bringing her hands around the back of her head and fluffing out her short hair, her collar jingling with the movement. She got up, fixed her tunic (which she now realized had been stitched up and cleaned) and her boots, then lifted the skin curtain over the door and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

She came out into the village that she remembered visiting with Bowen when she was a wolf, the village square where the market had been held was bustling with people for such an early hour. Fires here and there were lit, but Becca saw only a few that were actually cook fires. The werewolf looked around; everyone was either carrying weapons, making weapons, or practicing with weapons. It was completely different from the last time she had been here… what had happened?

Walking straight for a small pond, and avoiding people running about to sit down on the little wooden bridge that went over it. Her legs dangled over the murky water, water that she wouldn’t drink in a million years because it was so dirty. It was a clay-coloured gray that acted almost like a mirror, albeit one that wavered. Her reflection stared up at her, hair mussed and eyes a little more sunken-in, lips a tighter line than they had been, and she had quite a few of bumps and scratches that she could faintly see. Becca didn’t know who, but someone had brought her in from that field when she had collapsed, but she couldn’t thank them if they weren’t around. Waiting seemed to be the only option, and that seemed to be the only thing she could do at all in any situation right now.

“You’re awake.” She heard a voice behind her, a familiar one. Turning, Becca saw Bowen on the other side of the bridge with one hand on his sword hilt. Her only response to him was a shrug, turning back to the water without a word.

“I’m guessing that you’re angry with us for leaving you?” He walked over and she merely swung her legs back and forth over the side of the bridge, still saying nothing. The knight scratched his head and seemed at a loss for words, unsure what to say when she wasn’t saying anything.

“I don’t think that ‘angry’ is the right word to be using,” said the werewolf, who didn’t take her eyes off the water. The heavy, painful feeling in her chest didn’t go away, but instead increased. For some reason, she felt her eyes start to sting.

Bowen sighed, “Then, what word _would_ you use?”

“Well, I think that ‘furious’ might be a good choice, or maybe ‘utterly confused’ hey, that’s _two_.” The sarcasm was heavy in her tone, but her voice cracked right at the end and she bit her tongue.

“Becca?”

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. Her arms wrapped around one of the beams of the bridge railings, nose pressing into the sleeve of her tunic as she held back the sting in her eyes. Realization dawned on her that whatever panic, terror, and downright hopelessness that she had been holding back since she had woken up in this time, was now rushing over her.

“Becca?” He prompted again. 

Again, her head shook, but a tiny whimper escaped her throat. There was a rustling of chain mail and cloth as he sat down beside her and put one hand on her shoulder, and her defenses cracked and fell apart. Tears overwhelmed her and she leaned into the knight’s stunned chest as she sobbed, her body trembling violently. He blinked and then, after a moment, patted her back and let her sob into his tunic.

Once she had calmed a little, he tilted his head and she heard him ask, “What happened?” 

“He…” her voice was shaky, “He kept me locked up. He tried to— He…” she couldn’t bring herself to speak for some reason, at least not about Einon. Thinking about how close she came to becoming either his slave, concubine, or torture victim, it made her feel that same thin hysteria that had threatened her in the castle.

Hopefully he put together what she meant, and he must have for he didn’t press her further. He was silent for a second, before he sighed, “I’m sorry that we left you… I’m so sorry…”

She sniffled, sitting back and rubbing her eyes that now felt overly puffy. “It’s okay, I forgive you but… nevermind.” She shook her head for the third time and smiled, “Gods I’m such a sap. Look at me, I’m sobbing like something out of a damn movie,” 

“Movie?”

“Nevermind,”

He smirked, “Look, Becca—” he began, but she put up a hand to stop him mid-speech.

“Yeah, before you get all creepily mushy about how you didn’t mean to leave me there, and just because I’m crying for once, just let me say: One, if you tell anyone I’ll personally shave your head and use the hair to make a pair of socks; and two, it’s alright,” she said, her head starting to clear a little. “I mean, don’t worry about it. It’s all in the past and there’s no reason to really fret over it now,”

“Wise words, for one so young,” he reasoned.

She scoffed, “Are you _really_ sure you’re going to use that on me?” The girl grinned mischievously, “I’m a _werewolf_ , knighty-boy, for all you know I could be three hundred—three thousand years old!” she laughed, her tears and panic fading.

“And for all I know, you could be far _younger_ than you appear,” he countered, though a small smile was mirrored on his face. 

Becca grinned, “Don’t ask a woman her age, you rude bastard!” Then she shoved him into the murky pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, whenever I feel down, I like to write about Becca xD She's so fun, and seriously I love her sass. Though I think this chapter has a bit more of her mental state right now than anything, and I've changed it from the beginning to show more of that.
> 
> I mean, if I got sent back in time, and had to deal with Einon... then yeah I'd maybe be a little hysterical too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a rewrite of an old fanfiction I did YEARS ago. I really missed writing it and I enjoyed my character. Really, I know how people feel about character insertion, but honestly this is mostly just for fun, though the story does take a turn for the serious later. Hope the new version is great! Let me know!
> 
> (If you want to read the original, go to Fanfiction.net)


End file.
